


Watch Over You

by Notice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More people write about this pairing, Multiple Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rare Pairings, References to OU lore, Riven deserves everything, Some Humor, Why is this a rare pairing, grr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notice/pseuds/Notice
Summary: Evelynn has a tendency to frequent a dive bar in the murkier side of the city that hosts amateur artists on a nightly basis. During one 'spur of the moment' visit she discovers a singer who garnered the attention of every patron present, the Diva's in particular.My first work to be posted on this sight since migrating from ff.net.Forgive me I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Evelynn/Riven (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“I swear, you’d think they’d want to learn something different from what you can read from every other interview we’ve had.”

The rest of K/DA looked a little sheepish as the nearby studio staff turned in their direction after Evelynn’s brazen comment. Ahri even shot some apologetic looks to some of the more senior staff as they made their way through the backstage exit, walking their way though the maze of corridors to the car park. Her expression changed once they were alone outside shooting a soft glare at her long-time friend next to her.

“Have some tact Evelynn...” She scolded.

“Maybe when they stop asking about the rumours of me going solo.” Evelynn clicked her tongue. “Honestly, two years and one solo song and everyone jumps to a ridiculous conclusion.”

“She’s got a point.” Akali shrugged, walking behind them, then chuckled. “People won’t stop asking if Evie and I are an item too. _Fukaina_.”

Evelynn shot a glance to Kai’sa, silently requesting a translation.

“Nasty.” The dancer answered matter-of-factly.

The diva turned back to Akali with a look of mocked offence, a hand moving to her chest. “You wound me, darling.”

The group finally reached the exit and Evelynn stopped when they set foot outside.

“My baby’s this way, I’ll see you at the penthouse.”

She gave a lazy wave and strutted in the opposite direction to the others, where she had left her precious purple Lamborghini. She always drove separately to the rest of the girls, who were driven by the group’s chauffeur, along with the security that would be assigned to them on their outings. It had been made clear very early on that Evelynn would never wish to be crammed inside a vehicle with that many bodies. Akali had recently tried to pull the same stunt when she had finally bought herself a motorcycle, but found herself to be much more controllable than Evelynn when Ahri put her foot down. The memory brought a smile to her lips. She outstretched a hand out to caress the top of her car once she reached it, greeting it with an affection she dare not let any of her group-mates witness.

“Eve!”

Evelynn raised her eyebrows at her name, stifling her surprise and turning to see Kai’sa coming after her in a light jog. She smirked lightly, knowing her reason for following her.

“Planning a detour are we, Bokkie?” She said with a teasing tone.

Kai’sa gave a slightly huffed laugh. “You know our detail refuses to go anywhere but our appointments and back...”

“Tell me about it.” She cocked her head in invitation. “Come on, I’ll take you to your delivery girl.”

Kai’sa hurried to the passenger side and got in, the pair pulling the doors down simultaneously, the engine roaring to life.

“Where you... stroking your car?”

“Not another word.”

* * *

Evelynn remained outside the apartment block, keeping an eye on the dancer until she saw her Egyptian girlfriend answer the door and let her in. She didn’t miss the light kiss they shared in their greeting, a fond smile forming at the sight. Satisfied, she rolled back out onto the main road and set a course for their shared home. She glanced down at her car’s display, spying the digital clock.

21:30.

Evelynn hummed, rhythmically tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, mulling over what to do next. To be honest, she didn’t particularly feel like going back to the penthouse just yet. The night felt young, and she most definitely was not content with only spending it answering mundane questions at a talk show. She pulled up her contacts on her dashboard and scrolled until she found the person she was looking for. The familiar trill followed until they eventually picked up, a gravelly male voice emitting from the speakers of her car.

_“Evelynn, Dearest. To what do I owe the honour so late in the evening?”_

Evelynn rolled her eyes at the man’s formal way of addressing her.

“Karthus, Honey. I’m fancying another trip to that place we found. Care to join me?”

Karthus, the lead singer of Pentakill, audibly mused her invitation. _“Kayle will no doubt chastise me but the thought of taking a break from this new album is most appealing. When are you thinking?”_

At hearing Karthus’ acceptance, Evelynn had already changed the destination of her drive. “I’m already on my way.”

He barked a short laugh. _“Then so I will be, too. See you there.”_

The metal singer hung up, and Evelynn turned on the radio to her usual channel just in time to coincidentally catch the middle of a song from Karthus’ band, Pentakill. She quickly found herself singing and humming along. It was no secret, at least to those who knew her well, that Evelynn held a fondness of rock music, especially metal.

When it was revealed that she had a hand in helping write Pentakill’s second album, Grasp of the Undying, the collab quickly became the top story of the music industry. It was common knowledge that she held the band’s lead singer in high regard and initially took inspiration from him when she started her career, but their friendship had been a well kept secret until the announcement was released. It also just so happened that the fact was leaked around the time K/DA released popstars. Such a fortunate coincidence.

The pair shared an inseparable bond, and Evelynn had often perceived Karthus as a father figure, not that she’d ever admit that.

Evelynn spent the drive singing along to various pentakill tracks, the station apparently dedicating the evening to just Pentakill songs, until she pulled in and parked around the back of a grungy looking building on the outskirts of the city.

Their rendezvous point of the evening was a dive bar that they visit at least once a month, usually more should their schedule allow it, which hosted amateur rock artists regularly. In the more poor area of the city, it wasn’t a place anyone would expect two superstar musicians to appear at, allowing them to put less effort in disguising themselves. This gave the pair a perfect venue to relax, catch up, and listen to the newest talent the city had to offer.

She immediately made eye contact with a portly asian person, though their androgynous features made it hard to discern much else. Their face lit up upon seeing Evelynn and they quickly made their way towards her.

“ _Gonjunim_! How lovely to see you!” They took Evelynn’s hand and shook it gently. Their boyish voice held a natural friendliness to it. “I’ll set up your usual table.”

“Always a pleasure, Kimmy.”

They looked around. “Will your usual associate be joining you?”

Evelynn smiled as she allowed herself to be guided to a small table at the back of the bar by the _‘Fluidity’_ ’s owner, appreciating the practised subtlety used.

“He’ll be here shortly. It’s a spontaneous visit.” She sat, waving away the drinks menu Kimmy offered, shooting them a smirk. “You know what I like...”

“Both your usuals then.” Kimmy nodded their head. “Enjoy you’re night. I’ll personally bring drinks over when your friend arrives.”

Evelynn thanked the owner, pulling out her phone to fill the time while she waited for Karthus to arrive. She sent a quick text to Ahri letting her know she’ll be back later than planned then caught up on her socials until a tall figure sat down adjacent to her.

“So, what brought this on, my dear?” Karthus queried with mirth in his voice.

He lounged back, crossing his legs and resting an arm on the back of his chair. A smile crossed his long features as he greeted his younger friend. The metal singer requires less subtlety that Evelynn, his fans rarely seeing his face without his make-up, like it was now.

“I refuse to have a boring, samey interview be how this night ends.”

Karthus snickered at Evelynn’s tone, and left the topic there. At that moment, Kimmy reappeared with Evelynn’s cocktail of choice and a large tankard of beer for Karthus. Despite his theatrics on stage, the rocker was a simple man of simple pleasures.

“I think you’ll like tonight’s band.” Kimmy addressed them both as they set the drinks down. “The singer especially.”

Their words peaked the artists’ interests.

“They’re good?” Inquired Karthus.

Kimmy nodded. “They’ve only been here once before but the singer... There’s something about this one.”

The pair thanked the owner and watched them as they took to the small stage in the corner of the bar and began to gather the attention of the patrons. In the meantime, Karthus glanced at the cocktail Evelynn had begun to sip at.

“Aren’t you driving?”

“Oh, hush.” Evelynn rolled her eyes, savouring the burn that ran down her throat. “One drink is fine.”

They silenced themselves once Kimmy began to introduce the night’s band.

“Now, some of you may have seen these the first time they performed here a few weeks ago. Others, you’re in for a treat.” They stood to the side and waved an arm in the direction of the edge of the stage. “ _‘The Sisterhood’_ , ladies and gentleman!”

Karthus joined in with the rest of the crowd in applauding. Evelynn remained still, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her wrist as she leaned forward to better see the band as they made their way up to the stage. First came the drummer, a short-haired woman with boyish features, ripped jeans and a patterned tank top, who waved to the crowd far too enthusiastically for her band’s status. Next, two more woman together who appeared to be the bassist and guitarist, a pale redhead and tanned dirty blonde with matching plaid shirts and tan pants. They were too busy looking at each other to address the audience.

Nothing to gasp at, in Evelynn’s opinion. They had the look and feel of simple wannabes. Her eyes switched to the final person taking the stage, and her brows raised. What caught her eye first was the brilliant white hair sat above a face far too young for what seemed to be her natural colour, held up against the back of her head in a messy, loose do. The woman’s naturally tan skin held a stark contrast with her locks. She wore a simple white tee beneath a worn khaki jacket and black jeans, with boots of matching colour. At the first glance, her expression seemed blank, almost too neutral. Amber eyes, a shade much deeper than Evelynn’s own, scanned the crowd as she reached the mic.

“Thanks for the welcome. And for having us again. Glad we made an impression.” The woman thanked the crowd politely.

Evelynn was taken by her voice, lighter and softer than she had been expecting, with a touch of underlying huskiness. It was captivating. Next to her, Karthus was also observing, a hand stroking his small goatie.

“There’s something about her, right?”

Evelynn blinked and moved her eyes, along with Karthus, to Kimmy who had come to stand at the back of the bar while one of their staff took care of the bar. They both met the owner’s knowing eyes then looked back as the band finished up getting ready to perform. Evelynn watched as the woman pulled her own guitar around from it’s place on her back, quickly tuning in before going back to the mic.

“We’re going to start with a new song that I-“ She was interrupted by a cough from the tomboy, who had found a perch behind a set of drums. “- _we_ wrote. _We_ put a lot of effort into it. Hope you like it.”

Silence hung briefly as she took a steadying breath and started solo, playing a slow riff. Her hand danced along the neck of the her instrument, playing with practised fluidity, flowing through a pattern of pull-offs and hammer-ons. The bassist joined in as she raised the tempo, beginning to pick through a singular chord repeatedly. Evelynn noted the bandages wrapped around the woman’s left wrist while following it’s movements.

“She’s good.” Karthus muttered, observing her with scrutiny. Evelynn raised her hand to shut him up and he rolled his eyes.

_“Fight the fight alone_

_When the world is full of victims_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls...”_

Evelynn blinked when the woman began to sing, her eyes closed, taking hold of the mic stand as her bandmate took over the strumming. The drummer also joined at that moment.

_“Leave the peace alone_

_Now we all are slowly changing_

_Dims a fading light_

_In our souls”_

Her voice was a stark difference to how she acted before they began. While it held the same soft timbre, accented by her natural huskiness, it carried emotions contrasting heavily with her closed-off, polite speaking earlier.

_“In my opinion seeing is to know_

_The things we hold_

_Are always first to go_

_And who's to say_

_We won't end up alone”_

“She’s very good.” Karthus added on to his earlier comment.

He wasn’t even acknowledged by Evelynn’s hand this time as the song ramped up to the chorus. The singer’s voice rose along with it, and she rejoined with her own guitar.

_“On broken wings I'm falling_

_And it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning_

_By the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees_

_I'm bleeding_

_And it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning_

_I'll search for so long...”_

Evelynn was transfixed with the woman singing with all her soul. Her words carried such emotion that it hit everyone listening and robbed them off the air in their lungs.

“Wow...”

* * *

Karthus had stood from his seat as he joined most of the bar in applauding the band as they left the stage. They had played a handful of songs, all of them originals, before the singer graciously thanked her audience somewhat breathlessly and they began to pack up their equipment.

“You were right, Kimmy!” Karthus addressed the owner who had remained near them for the entire performance. “That girl was something alright.”

“I told you so.” The owner shot him a grin and a wink, then left to resume their role at the bar.

“What about that then, my dear?” Karthus turned and spoke to Evelynn as he sat back down at the table.

He was once again ignored, at least at first, until it registered with Evelynn that he was speaking to her. She tore her eyes from the mic stand the woman had stood and looked to her close friend.

“Hm?”

Karthus shot her a pointed look. “The bassist, good. The other guitarist, alright. The drummer: missed a few beats here and there, but good.” He chuckled. “That lass with the white hair though? Most of that crowd was cheering for just her.”

Evelynn simply nodded. She couldn’t help but agree. The performance had quickly reached a point for her at which she had blanked out the rest of the band and was solely focused on the woman front and centre, going along with the rest of the patrons being entranced by her singing. She took a sip from her drink, realising that she hadn’t touched it once since the performance began.

“Looks like she made quite the impression on you.” The Pentakill star teased, noting her clouded expression.

The comment caused Evelynn to snap her eyes to the man next to her, narrowing them.

“Don’t make me accidentally spill my drink on you.”

Karthus chuckled to himself again, until he paused and raised an eyebrow. At Evelynn’s own raised brow at his sudden change in demeanour he nodded his head pointedly which she followed, soon spotting a figure in a worn khaki jacket hurriedly and haphazardly zig-zagging through the tables, the hood of their jacket pulled up and only just failing to obscure the white hair that poked out from beneath it. The superstar duo watched as the singer nigh on barged through the side exit of the bar that led to the alleyway.

“Wonder what that was about. You’d think someone would seem more cheerful after giving a performance like that.” Karthus pondered.

The shuffling of a chair to his left earned his attention and he sighed upon seeing Evelynn stand and walk towards the same exit.

“What? I simply need the toilet.” Evelynn looked back at him over her shoulder, humoured at his skeptical look he gave in return. “You aren’t curious?”

She left her friend to roll his eyes and shake his head, and left the bar.

* * *

*Few minutes prior*

A foot tapped against the wooden flooring of the backstage room, which the performing act are offered, with no rhyme or rhythm, agitation heavy in Riven’s body. Her hand habitually came to rest against her jacket’s pocket, and the item held within, a finger tapping it anxiously. She looked to her bandmates, all sat across the room from her drinking an assortment of alcohol and exchanging banter. The bassist briefly looked in her direction and made eye contact before quickly breaking it and continuing their conversation. Riven sighed, pushing herself up from her seat and making her way to the door.

“I’m gonna go smoke.” She pulled her pack from her pocket and waved it.

“Sure, whatever.” The drummer dismissed her nonchalantly.

At least she replied. The bassist simply waved her off and the other guitarist didn’t even acknowledge her. Not that Riven really cared. She left the room and quickly wove her way through the tables of patrons she had just sang for, nodding in acknowledgement at individuals who praised her performance. As she neared the alleyway exit two patrons in particular caught her eye briefly, mainly the unusually bright amber of the woman’s eyes, before she snapped her gaze away. The seemed familiar for some reason.

When she finally reached the alley-side exit her fingers that had been dancing around the opening of her pack quickly flipped the lid and swiped a cigarette, placing it between her lips with practised precision. She leaned against the bar’s wall and pocketed the pack, pulling out a lighter from the same pocket. A quick flicker of flame and she took her first deep drag, cringing at the unsavoury taste but finding comfort in the warm smoke filling her lungs. With the breath she released afterwards she felt her agitation leave with it, and she found herself in a rare moment of peace that seemed to only come in her moments shared between just her and the stick between her fingers.

“You keep that up you’ll lose that lovely voice of yours you know?”

Riven flinched at the voice, looking to the woman standing in the threshold of the bar. The first thing she saw were the same amber eyes that caught her attention during her mad rush to the exit. They shone a playful gaze in her direction, piercing her own darker shade of amber, matching the expression on the woman’s pale, angular features, framed by lavender hair that reached her mid-back. Going by her very unique look, the silken voice, and the clothes she wore that were far beyond what someone would normally wear at a place like this, it wasn’t hard to figure who the woman was.

“I’m good, thanks.” Riven took another long drag, this time disgruntled that her peace had been disrupted. “You’re not someone I’d expect to be around here.”

“Shh, it’s a secret.” Evelynn pressed a finger to her lips to emphasise her words.

“Yet you just show up in front of me. For what?”

“I’ve already said. You have a wonderful voice. Emotive too.” Evelynn explained, moving ever so slightly closer to the amateur artist. “You sang wonderfully then stormed out here as if everyone jeered you off the stage.” She shrugged. “Colour me curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back.”

Riven clicked her tongue in annoyance, her smoking hand reach down to scratch her over the bandages on her opposite wrist, then rose to rub the white line of scar tissue on her cheek. The odd action didn’t escape Evelynn’s attention.

“Touché.” Riven took a final drag of her cigarette then dropped it too the already filthy alleyway floor, grinding it into the ground with her boot. She sighed, one last breath of smoke escaping her lips. “Look, sorry to disappoint but you’re a stranger to me. Regardless of how much we see in headlines. Don’t stick your nose in my business.”

The white-haired woman walked past Evelynn, angling to avoid nudging her as she did. Evelynn followed her, twisting her body to continue facing her.

“Will you be playing here again?”

Received a shrug in response.

“Depends when I’m next able to book a night.” Riven scoffed, clearly done with Evelynn’s curiosity. “Who knows.”

The singer re-entered the bar, leaving Evelynn outside briefly before she also went back inside. She detoured slightly, arriving at the bar.

“Kimmy, sweetie. Could you let me know when that band will be playing next? I wouldn’t mind listening to that singer again.” She requested, leaning over the bar to speak to the owner with a hushed voice.

Kimmy nodded, smiling warmly. “Sure thing. I’ll buzz you when they book next.”

Evelynn smiled in return. “Many thanks, ciao.”

She pushed away from the bar and re-joined her friend at their table.

“And?” Karthus queried, knowing Evelynn knew the context of his question.

“Oh, she’s _very_ interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a writer but not a song writer and I, and thereby Riven, could never write good music. Their music will be used a lot and referred to as original pieces within the story because their music just fits perfectly with my plans for this work. It's paramount that I provide a heavy FULL DISCLAIMER that they're obviously not original and you should all listen to Alter Bridge, they're amazing.
> 
> For translation purposes, Gonjunim is korean for Princess.
> 
> This pairing was a minor concept on my phone between two of my favourite characters in League of Legends, but a conversation with a fellow writer friend of mine at the weekend caused this to then become a complete obsessive focus of mine for the past few days. Very. Obsessive. Hope it's decent~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used in this chapter are from 'One By One' by Alter Bridge

A motorcycle pulled up next to a small apartment block during the early hours of the morning, the rider silencing the engine and kicking the stand down. Riven shook her unkempt hair free after she pulled her plain, black helmet off and stood from her vehicle. She lifted the seat and retrieved the backpack that contained the uniform from her part-time job, then entered the building, climbing staircase after staircase and crossing corridors until she stopped outside her apartment. A grunt of frustration escaped her lips as she fought with the stubborn lock, opening the door with a shove of her shoulder.

She sighed once she was inside, resting back against the door and unzipping her leathers to give herself relief from the stuffiness. Her head ached with tiredness. Another late shift made that four in a row. All she wanted to do was collapse in a heap and sleep forever.

The sound of plastic tapping on wood amidst the scuffling of paws brought a weary smile to her lips and she heaved herself off the door to meet the clumsily approaching German Shepherd, halfway in the centre of her apartments main living area. The dog was barely visible in the darkness of her apartment, fur jet black aside from his greying whiskers from his old age.

“Hey Second.” She crouched to let the dog stumble into her, hiding a wince as the front left prosthetic that stood in for his left leg rapped her shin. “Miss me?”

He gave a loud bark in response, looking at her excitedly through his one left eye while she petted where his left ear should have been. She glanced over the empty dog bowl left next to the corridor to her bathroom, licked clean to the point of being spotless.

“Someone was hungry.” She ruffled Second’s cheeks. “I’d eat too if I wasn’t so damn tired.”

She stood and made her way to a set of drawers against the far wall, pulling out an oversized, baggy T-shirt and began to undress, not minding the dog following her every movement. A sigh of relief left her lips after she finished swapping out her tight clothing for the loose comfort of the Tee and she trudged over to her sofa. The effort to pull the bed out of absent, instead just flopping atop it and pulling the sheets crumpled at one end up to cover herself. Second rested his face on the soft cushion of the sofa next to her own, huffing air into her face.

“Second, please...” Riven reached out to gently push his head away.

He shuffled away from her hand, a whine of discomfort, relenting and padding around before curling up on the floor beside her. Riven followed suit, rolling over to face away from her dark, two-roomed apartment and closed her eyes.

She didn’t know how long she spent shuffling and messing with her sheets , eventually opening her eyes with a pained groan. For a while she lay on her back, glaring tiredly at her ceiling. Her eyes hurt she was that tired, but sleep simply escaped her. A quiet growl from the floor took her attention away, watching her companion wriggle in his sleep. Lucky guy.

She reached across to her coffee table where she had placed her phone while she had been changing and turned the screen on. Instant regret followed as the screen’s light at full brightness assaulted her eyes, cringing in discomfort.

“Ow ow ow...” She hurriedly lowered the brightness as quickly as she could without looking, finally looking at the digital clock on her lock-screen when her eyes could bear it. “5am..? How the hell has it been three hours..? Fuuuuh...”

Her voice trailed off as she slumped back into her pillow with a flump, defeated. Yet another sleepless night. Not that she wasn’t used to them by now. Still holding her phone, she scrolled through the messages she’d received while she had been working, having not checked yet when her only goal included her bed. A resigned sigh left her chest when she read a string of messages from her band’s drummer, telling her she should write more songs for them, followed by more impatient messages when she hadn’t replied. The band knew she would be working. Or they would, if they’d care to remember. The apathy that came with her exhaustion helped her quickly ignore those, next coming to a single message from the owner of _Fluidity_ that was sent several hours ago.

_K: Hey gal! I have a spot free tomorrow if you and your pals want to play again!_

_K: A guy cancelled last minute. Earlier weekend slot. Means he’s paying for whoever wants their spot~_

Riven huffed in amusement, thinking about the offer. She was fairly confident the free invitation would alleviate the frustrations her bandmates would have with her about the last minute booking. Just under a week had passed since their last show at the bar, since the Diva from one of the current front running pop-star groups took an interest in her. Riven wasn’t particularly looking forward being put under scrutiny again if Evelynn was present this time as well. She groaned, shaking her head clear of thoughts of the diva, hands clumsily fumbled a reply.

_R: We’ll be there. Thanks._

She rested her phone on her chest, but quickly looked back to it when it chimed.

_K: Wonderful, see you later today, 15:00!_

Riven blinked. Why the hell was Kimmy awake at 5am.

She groaned again when she looked to her window and saw the first rays of daylight creeping over the opposite buildings. No way was she going to sleep. And now she’ll be performing having not slept for around thirty hours by that point. Nice.

Riven threw her sheets back to the other end of the sofa and got to her feet, carefully treading around the sleeping hound. She entered her only other room in her tiny apartment and stepped into her shower in the corner after pulling the Tee over her head, not waiting for the water to heat up. The sudden blast of cold water forced a gasp from her lungs and she suddenly felt much more alert. It warmed up quickly and she spent a good few minutes simply standing under the spray, letting her hair matt down against her face and over her shoulders. She locked eyes with her reflection in one of the two full length mirrors that were against the walls. They first came to the scar on her cheek, a thin line of pale flesh, then trailed down her body, where she grimaced at the patch of equally pale, mottled skin that took up a significant portion of the left side of her toned abdomen. She ran her left hand down it, feeling the change from smooth skin to rough scar tissue, then pulled the hand away to inspect it’s own similarly scarred flesh. Her face darkened, memories flooding back. A hoarse female voice screaming in her. A flash of light. Then...

A loud bark reached her ears over the rush of the water around her. She snapped back to reality, spinning to find Second sat by the shower door. His head was cocked to one side curiously, an equally curious whine following. Riven couldn’t stop the smile that creased her face.

“I’ll be done in a moment.”

She quickly washed her hair and body, stepping out of the shower and picking up the towel Second had helpfully dumped in front of her, despite the rack with her usual towel still on it being right next to her. The look of pride in the dog’s eyes was too precious to deny though.

“Such a good boy!” Riven praised him as she wrapped herself after somewhat drying her hair.

Second grumbled, shuffling forward and butting his head lightly on her towel-covered hip. She smiled, bittersweet, and lowered a hand to rub the base of his missing ear.

“I’m fine, Old man. Sorry if I woke you.” Another nudge caused a laugh to bubble between her lips and she doubled down on her petting to reassure him. “What would you say to some food?”

An eyebrow rose knowingly at the sight of Second’s sole ear perking at the word he very much recognised. He spun, claws and prosthetic clattering against the bathroom’s tiled flooring in a mad rush to leave, showing speed beyond his doggy years. Riven followed only to nearly get taken out when Second looped back, bowl in mouth at the ready in the doorway.

“I can’t get your food if you’re in the way!”

Riven did her best to shuffle past the over-eager dog, slipping into a fresh pair of black underwear and the same oversized tee, before moving to a corner of her apartment that held a few small cupboards and a two-hob stove. It wasn’t the kitchen you’d see in any upstanding restaurant, or the average household for that matter, but it did it’s job.

She snatched the bowl from Second’s mouth and quickly filled it with a new can of dog food. Placing it down next to her feet so her buddy would stay near her while he chowed, she set to work on her own breakfast and within a few minutes was sat at the desk that was positioned by a window at the front of her apartment. She flipped open the laptop that sat on top. If she can’t sleep, may as well be useful to herself and write some music.

One bite into her grilled cheese, however, and a ping in the corner of her screen caught her eye. An email, to which she grimaced upon reading it’s contents. Her landlord informing her wonderfully late that her apartment’s bi-annual deep clean was due. And happening today.

Riven sighed, looking down to Second who had just plodded over, stomach full, sneaking his head under her arm.

“Looks like you’re coming with me today, Old timer.”

She received only a cocked head in response.

* * *

“Evelynn, it’s your turn to- why are you lying like that?”

Evelynn raised her head from it’s place on one of their couches, looking away from her tablet to her long-time friend and group leader. Ahri was giving her an questioning look, accredited to her currently position. The length of her body was laid across the couch, legs propped up on one of the arms.

“It’s great for my back.”

“Your back?”

Evelynn nodded, righting herself to a proper sitting position. She places the tablet down and used her hands to frame her rather well-endowed bosom, then nodded to her friend.

“You could probably benefit from it too, Love.”

“Eve, I swear...” Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look I came to tell you to go wake up Akali, it’s nearly one in the afternoon. It’s your turn.”

Evelynn pouted. “Already? Get Kai’Sa to do it. Or Sivir. She’s slept over last night right? Have the guest do it.”

“You think I’m going in Kai’Sa’s room when those two are together?” Ahri deadpanned, shaking her head. “Nuh-uh. Not after last time.”

“It’s only a strap-on, Foxy, I’m sure you’re over reacting.” Evelynn’s eyes gleamed in amusement at Ahri’s heated glare, and she stood. “Fine, I’m going.”

She sauntered her way to the stairs and then along the corridor to Akali’s room. Two knocks and a gentle call of their Maknae’s name bore little fruit, so she announced her intrusion and entered. Amber eyes rolled at the sight of the rapper slumped back on her bed sideways, legs hanging off the side, still fully clothed and a gaming controller resting at her side. She was outfitted in a loose, cropped tank top and boy shorts, illuminated by the only source of light in the room, a monitor which currently only read the words ‘You Died’ in large red font. Once again, it seemed the girl had gamed herself into unconsciousness.

Evelynn approached her sleeping form, leaning over her to shake her shoulder in a futile attempt to rouse her. Attempt number two consisted of light slaps to her cheeks while the diva called her name numerous times, also achieving nothing. Evelynn stood back upright, looking at the monitor.

“Oh no! Your progress has been reset! Or, something? I dunno.”

“NO!”

Akali shot up from her bed, making Evelynn jump slightly before recovering and grabbing the smaller woman’s wrist and heaving her out of bed and, subsequently, her room.

“Huh!? Evie!?” The bleary-eyed Akali stumbled after Evelynn’s lead.

“Indeed. Good afternoon, Rogue.”

“But my progress!”

“It’s fine, Dear.”

“W-wha?”

Evelynn quickly dragged her back to the main living space, past a waiting Ahri, and unceremoniously tossed the still half-asleep girl onto the couch she had preciously occupied herself.

“Ah! But my... save... oh man... so comfy...”

The oldest members of K/DA watched in disbelief as Akali trailed off, failing to evade the clutches of sleep.

“Oh no... All the ramyun is gone...”

“NOO-!” The rapper paused in her cry of terror, seeing the older women staring at her. She huffed, sat upright and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table. “Fine... Fine! I’m awake.”

Satisfied, Evelynn turned her head to Ahri. “I did what you asked me to do.” Her eyes dropped to the device in Ahri’s hands. “Why are you looking through my tablet?”

“Oh, sorry, it caught my eye.” Ahri fumbled and handed it back. “Who are The Sisterhood?”

“Just some amateur band. Nothing important.” Evelynn locked her tablet.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her in the time since her impromptu visit to _Fluidity_ with Karthus and she had done background reading on the band that white-haired woman belonged to in her spare time. Information she found told her that the band had only been around for a handful of months, and had only ever really done minor gigs at various establishments around the city. They seemed to have a small, dedicated base and, from what she could tell, most favoured the singer over the others.

“Right...” Ahri raised an eyebrow, knowing Evelynn was rarely one to waste effort on some unknown band, but decided to leave it. “Are you going to be busy today?”

“I may have something later.”

“You’ve said that every single day since Monday.”

“And I may have been.”

“Ugh.” Ahri put her foot down. “Not this time! You’re coming with us to-“

_Ahhnn~_

“Oh, a text. Sorry.” Evelynn fished her mobile out of the pockets of her skirt, unlocking it under Ahri’s bewildered gaze.

“W-what was that noise?”

“My text tone. What did you think?”

“Please change it.”

Evelynn only hummed ambiguously in response, opening up the new message.

_K: Gonjunim! I almost forgot to tell you~! She’s booked for 3pm today, last minute!_

Evelynn glanced at her phone’s clock. 13:27. Her eyebrows raised and looked to Ahri with a smug grin. “I’m afraid I do actually have something, very soon in fact. I need to get ready.”

Ahri frowned, but waved Evelynn away dismissively when the diva made for her bedroom, already tapping at her phone. She knew better than to try and change her plans.

“Next time, you’re coming with the group.” She demanded, then pointed to Akali. “You need to get ready too.”

“Yeah, I know~!” Akali shouted after her, though made no immediate effort to unglue her eyes from the TV screen.

“I promise, Foxy. Next time you’ll have me all to yourself.” Evelynn sent a teasing wink in her friend’s direction, earning a rolling of eyes in response.

* * *

Riven had just finished tuning her guitar and was casually improvising random riffs while she waited for their time to go on stage. Her band had been satisfied with the free booking, as expected, and now Riven plus the bassist and other guitarist were simply waiting for their last member to arrive. Again, she was sat away from the other two, who were currently too busy making out to acknowledge her anyway. Not that they couldn’t be doing more useful things right now. Like getting ready.

She sat back against the wall, happily playing to herself for several minutes, making note of tunes she liked. Finally the drummer stormed in, slamming the door to their backstage room open, jolting the other two woman away from each other’s attention. The tomboy stomped over to Riven, glaring at her.

“Don’t ignore my messages.”

“I keep telling you I have a job and won’t be able to reply straight away.” Riven met the glare with a stony look of her own. “And stop bothering me about the songs. I’m in the middle of some. You can write some too, you know?”

The drummer growled, stepping closer, easily breaching personal space. “How about you do the thing that’s the only reason we let you join in the first place?”

“Oh, sorry, and what is it you all do?” Riven closed the gap between their faces even more. “Showing up late and eating each other’s faces off? Really good contributions!”

The two bystanders seemed flustered by the exchange, and the drummer looked furious, but faltered. The redhead came over to place a hand on her shoulder.

“We shouldn’t fight! Let’s just forget about this yeah?”

Riven rolled her eyes, going back to playing while the redhead urged her friend away. She continued to play to herself until they were called.

* * *

Evelynn was already seated at her usual table, by the time the bar’s owner greeted her. They approached while struggling to guide a aged, jet black German Shepherd with them.

“ _Gonjunim_! Is your friend late again?”

“I’m afraid I’m alone today, Kimmy.” Evelynn suppressed a smirk after remembering how Karthus described Kayle’s rage upon his return. The poor man was basically ground now until the album was complete. She looked to the dog at Kimmy’s hip, currently innocently looking from corner to corner of this unknown place. The prosthetic that was in place of it’s left leg caught her eye. “I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“Oh, he’s not mine. I’m only looking after him for a while.”

The aged dog spotted her and clacked his way over, nudging her hips. He gave her an expectant look. Evelynn couldn’t help but smile at the act, rolling her eyes and reaching out to gave a much appreciated petting.

“What’s his name?”

“I can’t remember.” The owner rubbed their bald chin. “Was a weird one, for sure.”

“Well he certainly knows what he wants.” Evelynn commented, an amused look on her face at the satisfied grumble leaving the dog’s throat. Now he was closer his lack of right eye and left ear didn’t go amiss. “The poor thing’s missing half of himself.”

“Can’t say I know much about that either. He seems happy enough though.” Kimmy shrugged. “He seems to like you, actually. Would you mind keeping an eye on him? Behind the bar isn’t a great place to keep a dog.”

Evelynn’s eyes remained latched on the content dog beside her. “I think I can manage.”

Kimmy beamed, tossed Evelynn the lead and spun on their heel. “Great! I’ll catch you later, I need to get them on stage.”

They left the newly acquainted human and hound alone to wait for the performance to begin. After a few more minutes of petting, the dog plodded around in a circle then settled himself on the floor, his craving for attention sated. Another server came around with her usual cocktail just as Kimmy introduced her interest’s band. The dog roused as they took to the stage, barking. Evelynn took to quietening him, assuming the current applause was disturbing him. She, too, watched the band take their places, her eyes locking on to the white-haired woman from nearly a week before. The singer seemed stiff; tense. Though not from nerves. Movement in her peripherals took her eyes away, meeting the eyes of a large, bulky man.

“You alone, Miss? How about some company?”

Evelynn couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Up on stage, Riven swung her guitar round to her front, gripping the neck to hold it still and grabbed the mic with her spare hand. She briefly looked back to meet the glaring eyes of the drummer that she had felt burning into the back of her head, but ignored them.

“Thanks for being here to listen to us on your precious days off.” Riven joked, earning clusters of humoured noises from the patrons.

While she greeted them, she found herself scanning the room, her eyes landing on the stand-out patch of bright lavender at the back. Evelynn had appeared after all. But who was that with her? Riven’s eyes narrowed, noting a muscular man talking at Evelynn, who held a mixed expression of annoyance and distain, clearly disliking her company.

“Hey!” Riven frowned and raised her voice into the mic, cutting off what she had currently been saying. “To the big guy at the back! The lady’s obviously not interested. Quit it!”

The crowd seemed confused at first by her random call-out, following her eyes to the beefy man. Evelynn, Riven noticed, had turned to avoid the eyes of the rest of the bar, and the man seemed uncomfortable at the attention.

“W-Wha?”

Riven continued. “Yeah, she meets a guy here so buzz off!”

Under scrutiny of the rest of the patrons, the embarrassed man retreated back to his own table across the room and made himself small.

“Sorry about that.” Riven apologised. “Persistent assholes rub me the wrong way.” She didn’t miss the smirk Evelynn wore when they caught each other’s eyes again. “A-Anyway. We’ll get started.”

A brief round of claps followed then died down as they started playing, this time all at once. A beat lead by the drums followed by heavy power chords, Riven breaking off from the other guitarist, her fingers drifting along the frets. Her mouth came to the mic.

_“Underneath the desert sun_

_They bid my sister’s blood to run”_

Evelynn found herself listening intently, once again enraptured by her singing. She felt such meaning laced in with the woman’s lyrics. Her emotions seemed to be hidden behind a neutral façade came to the surface with every line. It struck a chord with her.

_“One by one_

_The brave will fall_

_Life is lost again_

_They gave it all”_

They went on for just under an hour, with a mix of the songs they had performed the first two times they’d played at Fluidity. Riven made a polite half bow once they had finished and thanked them for their time, then left the stage after her bandmates. Quickly packing away her guitar back in their room, Riven dipped out without a word to the others, packet and lighter in hand. Like always, she felt the same agitation that filled her chest after she sang. Or was it discomfort? Whatever it was, the sooner she was outside with an extra helping of nicotine the better. She beelined through the tables, but halted when she spotted the same man from before the concert. Once again he had approached the table of the woman who for some reason had shown great interest in her. Her eyes switched in between the exit and Evelynn, whose face was once again showing annoyance. She could very easily just ignore this. There were plenty other people that could help if she really needed it, right? Still she hesitated.

“Hey! Are you deaf or dumb?!” Before she knew it she had already approached Evelynn’s table, currently facing the man’s broad back. God damn it. She had a conscience. “Didn’t I tell you to leave her alone?”

The man spun at her voice, shooting her a dirty look. Behind him at the table, Evelynn leaned in her chair to see her.

“Hi, Honey.” Evelynn waved her fingers at her. “You were great.”

She received a deadpan stare in return, but Riven quickly returned her gaze to the persistent man.

“How about you just mind your own business you damn rocker wannabe?” His low voice grumbled at her. “She’s not with any guy! Your bullshit showed me up earlier!”

“What? So he’s late!” She shot back.

“Actually, I’m alone today.”

Riven glared at Evelynn, who just seemed amused by the current exchange. She knew she wasn’t helping.

“See? She’s alone. Now get lost.”

Riven grunted in frustration. Why the hell was she doing this? The man approached her, looking down at her from the extra head of height he had on her.

“You’ve already pissed me off from your stunt earlier. Piss off!”

He raised a hand to shove her away, but Riven reacted instinctually. She side-stepped his hand, raising her own to grab his fingers and twist his arm painfully. He cried out at the unexpected move and the shooting pain up his limb that accompanied it. Heads turned in his direction again just in time to witness Riven use her leverage to twist his arm behind his back, swapping places with him in the process.

“Just because she’s alone doesn’t mean she’s free game.” She shoved him away, delivering a kick to the his backside with the flat of her boot for good measure. “Sad slab of meat!”

Being shown up a second time by the same person seemed to have quietened him, but he didn’t break his stubborn glare at her as he made himself scarce. Riven did a one-eighty, swapping her stony gaze from his retreating figure to the diva at the table.

“Well, you made that harder than it needed to be. Thanks.”

Evelynn rested her chin on her interlocked fingers and fluttered her eyelashes at Riven. “My hero~.”

“Oh for... Do not make me regret what I just did.” Riven’s expression turned to pure disdain and she crossed her arms. “To be clear. You aren’t special. I would’ve done that for any random woman.”

“Well...” Evelynn’s playful smirk was clear on her face. “As you now know, this random woman has an empty chair and is ever so lonely.”

“I’m really, quite alright than... Why is my dog by your chair?” Riven questioned incredulously, only now just seeing the sleeping Second, surprisingly well camouflaged in the darkly lit bar.

Evelynn’s expression turned to one that looked to be genuine surprise. “I honestly didn’t know he was yours. I was just keeping an eye on him for Kimmy.”

For some reason, seeing Second sleeping so peacefully next to this frustrating woman actually put Riven somewhat at ease. She relented and slumped down into the empty chair, slouched heavily.

“Your dog’s adorable, by the way.” Evelynn nodded to the sleeping hound. “What did you say his name was? Second?”

“Yeah.”

“Peculiar name.”

“I like it.” Riven shrugged dismissively, fiddling with the packet of cigarettes still in her hand.

“About his injuries...”

“Rescue.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her instant reply. Obviously there was more to it than that, but she left it be.

“Alright then. I know your dog’s name. You know my name.” Evelynn leaned in. “What about yours?”

“...Riven.”

“Nice to properly be acquainted, Riven.”

Next to Evelynn, Second singular ear perked up, the dog stirring at the sound of his owner’s voice. He wobbled to his feet and giddily greeted Riven, rolling his head in her lap, who quickly acquiesced to his demands of attention. Evelynn watched as a warm smile broke out on Riven’s face as she interacted with the aged dog. It suited her much more than the frown she usually wore, she thought to herself. They sat in silence while Riven pandered to Second, petting and ruffling his fur and speaking to him playfully. The whole while, Riven’s smile held, herself seeming more settled than before.

“For someone who seems perpetually dour you have a lovely smile.”

Riven stifled, straightening up from interacting with Second at Evelynn’s out of the blue statement. Evelynn wore a smile of her own, and she found herself avoiding looking her the alluring woman’s features that currently held their own warm smile, her face flush with, mostly, embarrassment.

“Yeah, well. Don’t get used to it.” Her smile faltered slightly, if only out of stubbornness.

“Hey, Riven!”

The redhead guitarist from Riven’s band called out to her, the singer looking to her. She was with the other two members of the band, near the exit of the bar.

“We’re heading out first!”

Riven nodded. “‘Kay.”

The drummer narrowed her eyes, inspecting them, mainly Evelynn.

“Who’re you with?”

“Oh I’m just a fan.” Evelynn answered coolly.

“Doesn’t she look kind of familiar?” The blonde bassist wondered.

The drummer shrugged and turned to leave. “Who cares.”

“I mean, you asked!” Riven shouted after her.

She only received a middles finger in response as the drummer disappeared from view. The others followed her out, leaving the pair alone once again.

“Delightful woman.” Evelynn commented blandly, turning her attention back to Riven, a thought occurring to her. “You know, you looked tense before you started. Band trouble?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Riven grunted, standing to her feet and collecting Second’s lead. “I need to get going too.”

Evelynn took another sip of her drink and sent her a wink. “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Right...”

Riven excused herself, taking Second with her to collect her equipment. Evelynn watched her leave and finished off her second cocktail of the afternoon, thankful she decided to not drive herself. She opened up her contacts on her phone.

“Rogue, Love, come pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, it felt like it got a little rambly near the end which is something I try to avoid. I was hoping for this chapter to be the one to get to know the characters in a way, hope it was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

“Guh...”

“Oho...”

The rest of K/DA looked between Evelynn and the waitress she was directing an amused expression towards. In return, the woman dressed in a Bunny Girl outfit was sending a look that was a mix of embarrassment and bewilderment.

The group had, at Akali’s suggestion, gone out for dinner at a rather higher end establishment. The place was known to host celebrities so there was also the bonus of avoiding a gaggle of fans while they enjoyed their evening.

It was certainly not the place Evelynn had expected to encounter her subject rocker of interest once again.

“Do... you guys know each other?” Akali queried, eyes flitting between the two.

Evelynn covered her mouth to help suppress the smirk that was developing. “Well I mean, we-“

“We’ve met twice.” Riven interrupted bluntly, forcing a polite smile. “What can I do for you today?”

Evelynn’s cool façade fell apart, unable to stop the snickering that bubbled from her lips.

“We, er... table for four? Preferably a booth? Out of the way?” Ahri requested, looking her out-of-character friend oddly from the corner of her eyes.

“Of course.” Riven’s voice was strained, stony eyes trying their best to hide the daggers primed at Evelynn.

She guided the group through the dining area of the restaurant. While it had the appearance of a lavish establishment, it wasn’t the usual place the group would go when they ate together. There were servers, both men and women, dressed in top quality waistcoats, but also women greeting and behind the bar serving drinks that wore more alluring Bunny Girl costumes similar to what Riven adorned.

They reached a booth deeper into the building, Riven stiffly directing them to sit and handing out menus, then excused herself while they chose their food, letting them know a waiter will be with them shortly. Akali took to looking through the menu quite casually, while Kai’Sa and Ahri were still slightly confused as to her choice of restaurant.

“So you found this place how exactly, Akali?” Ahri asked. “It’s seems, I don’t know... random?”

“Oh, well,” Akali didn’t even look up from her menu as she responded, “I was talking to Kayle the other day and she mentioned that her and the others from Pentakill had been here and that I might like it. Said we should go together at some point, so I thought we could try it out before we all go as a big group.”

“Oh,” Kai’Sa shared a look with Ahri, “all of us?”

“Not just the two of you?” Ahri finished.

“Why just the two of us? May as well have everyone come, right?” Akali looked up, an eyebrow raised at what seemed to her as a bizarre question.

“Do you not think that’s what she meant by ‘together’?” Ahri pressed.

“I don’t see why she would suggest that when we could all just come as a big group though?”

Kai’Sa and Ahri just sighed in resignation, causing Akali to grow more confused.

“Now that you mention it, I recall Karthus mentioning a place like this to me at some point.” Evelynn spoke up. She had found plenty of time to collect herself by the time they had sat, but the look of pure amusement had not yet been washed from her face. Something that her fellow K/DA members noticed.

“Evelynn, you know that woman?” Ahri asked the much needed question.

“She’s played a few times at the bar Karthus and I meet at. That band you saw me search a while ago.” Evelynn explained. “We’ve talked a few times but that’s it.”

“She didn’t seem very happy to see you.” Kai’Sa observed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Evelynn rested her chin on her hand and looked across the room to where Riven had returned to her spot by the door. “I think she’s starting to like me.”

She smirked when Riven looked over awkwardly, their eyes meeting and the Bunny Girl looking away with a flustered scowl.

“Yeah, seems like it...” Ahri said skeptically after witnessing the exchange.

* * *

“I mean, I get that she could take it that way but obviously that wasn’t Kayle’s intention!” Ahri complained as she and Evelynn left the restroom, fresh make-up applied. She huffed. “Poor Kayle. She’s been smitten with Akali since they first met, but Akali’s so dense with this!”

“We’ve all seen how she acts around Kayle.” Evelynn noted. “Our dear Maknae’s still young, Ahri. She just needs plenty of time realise some things.”

“Ahh I guess...”

“Remember the last guy she dated?”

“Oh, god. Please no.” Ahri waved the topic away, her mouth forming distasteful grimace.

Evelynn wore an amused look at her close friend’s investment in Akali’s love life.As they passed the bar, she spotted Riven slouched back against it on one of the stools, scrolling through her phone.

“Go on ahead, Foxy. I’ll be with you shortly.”

Ahri followed Evelynn’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. “Sure..? Don’t harass the poor woman.”

“I’m offended.” Evelynn’s cheeky smirk opposed her words.

The group leader rolled her eyes. “Want me to order you dessert?”

“No thanks, Love. Sugar goes straight to my hips.”

“Ah, right. You don’t need anymore going there.” Ahri said flatly, then giggled as Evelynn gave her a playful shove.

“Off with you.”

Ahri relented, giving a short wave and leaving Evelynn, who made her way to the bar. The night had gotten late and the restaurant had emptied significantly compared to when they had first entered. Which meant Riven was sat at the bar by herself. As Evelynn approached, she noticed the heavy bags under her eyes that she had missed during her laughing earlier. She perched on the neighbouring stool and rested an arm on the bar.

“So.” Evelynn waited for Riven’s eyes to snap in her direction. “Come here often?”

“... _ Wow _ ...”

Evelynn tittered at her own joke and Riven’s exasperated response, turned her attention to the bartender and requested her favourite cocktail.

“So what, am I being stalked now?” Riven questioned, half-joking.

“Oh please. A stalker wouldn’t wait a month to show up again.” Evelynn rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink as soon as it was placed before her. “I had no idea you worked here. I didn’t even choose the place.”

“I must be cursed.”

Evelynn smirked at Riven’s bluntness. She almost found herself endeared to the trait.

“Before you ask, the pay’s good and I need rent money. Can’t afford to be fussy. Not like the band earns money.”

“At least you suit the look.” Evelynn complimented, eyes quickly scanning Riven’s outfit.

Her scrutiny had Riven shuffle on her perch, avoiding eye contact, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face.

“Have you played recently?” Evelynn asked.

Riven’s face scrunched. “There’s still some tension from our clash last month. We’ve barely talked nevermind practised together.”

“And there I thought you were actively going out of your way to avoid me.” Evelynn said playfully, winking at her over the rim of her glass as she took another long sip.

Riven scoffed, a small smile on her face. “Please. You may be famous but you aren’t that special.”

They shared a small laugh, but Riven soon fell under Evelynn’s scrutiny again. The amateur singer raised her brow, awkwardness filling her being while Evelynn inspected her face.

“Is that the reason you look so exhausted?” The Diva asked.

Riven blinked at the concern in her voice, then shrugged. “I’m having trouble sleeping recently, is all.”

“You looked tired last we spoke but now you look worse, Love.”

“You didn’t mention it.”

“You probably would have left even sooner.”

Riven scoffed again. She reached for the backpack that was resting on top of the bar and swapped out her phone for her packet of cigarettes, then stood. There was a pause in which she frowned, appearing to be in conflict with herself over something. Amber met amber again.

“I’m going out for a smoke before I change and go home. Shift’s over.” She slung the backpack over one shoulder. The look of it paired with her attire was an odd match. “If you feel like you  must keep talking to me, you can come?”

Her invitation was shrouded by her blasé delivery, but an invitation nonetheless. One which Evelynn took her up on. She followed the Bunny Girl over to the main entrance and outside, sending a quick text of her location to Ahri. They stood along the wall of the entrance to the building, Evelynn waiting patiently while Riven lit her cigarette after a few failed flicks.

“How far are you thinking of taking your music?” She asked spontaneously.

Not expecting the question, Riven took a drag to buy her a moment to mull over her answers.

“Haven’t given it much thought. It started because someone encouraged me to do it, so...” She paused again, brows furrowing. “It’d be  _ nice _ to get far. For them, you know? I’m not exactly expecting much though.”

Evelynn nodded in understanding. A silence fell between them, only occasionally disrupted by the sizzling of Riven’s cigarette. Evelynn mused to herself. Considering on their first meeting Riven hadn’t even entertained the thought of speaking to her, it was impressive she was now having a full conversation, willingly too. And as she spoke to the white-haired woman further, that seed of intrigue continued to grow.

“I could put a good word in for you, if you’d like?”

Riven blanked. That was even more out of the blue.

“What?”

“A person such as myself has plenty of contacts. I could give you a step up.”

Riven narrowed her eyes at her. “Why..?”

Evelynn placed a hand to her chest. “Must you look at me as if I have an ulteriormotive.” She crossed her arms and turned to fully face Riven. “You’re talented, Riven.”

Embarrassment crept back up to Riven’s cheeks as she let out an agitated huff. She shook her head. “I’m good, thanks.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being given a boost.”

“I know, I just... I want to manage it on my own. Or at least try.” Riven fidgeted with her shortening cigarette, and shook her head, her expression morphing into one of confusion. “Why are you so invested in someone you barely know?”

Evelynn smiled a genuine smile. Not a smirk nor a teasing grin. “There’s something about you that I can’t quite put a finger on. Kimmy saw it. Karthus saw it...”

Her voice trailed off after she witness Riven do a double take. Her eyes were wide open, and Evelynn could see the cogs turning in her head.

“Karthus?” Riven’s voice had risen an octave or two.

“That was the man with me the first time we spoke, Honey.” Evelynn said matter-of-factly.

Riven’s jaw dropped, her unfinished cigarette falling from between her fingers to the cold pavement.

“That was Karthus?” Her voice was the highest Eve had ever heard as she barely squeaked out her words. “I performed in front of Karthus and I didn’t even know it?”

“Honey, he gave you a standing ovation?”

“Karthus liked my music!?” Riven had paled somewhat. “Karthus? From Pentakill?”

“That’s the one.”

“ My music ??”

Eve’s eyebrow twitched, the difference in reaction from actually seeing her in the flesh and just hearing about her longtime rockstar friend almost jarring.

“I don’t recall getting the same reaction from you.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t really like your music and the media kinda paints you as a bit of a bitch.” Riven’s voice suddenly reverted to her normal soft yet abrasive tone, speaking matter-of-factly.

Despite the insult, Evelynn couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at Riven’s demeanour, causing the bunny girl to pause. Her eyes were closed and she covered her mouth with one hand, holding her stomach with the other. A genuine laugh, as opposed to her usual contained smiles. It was captivating.

“I, er... I would have thought you’d have been at least a bit offended, not going to lie.”

Evelynn composed herself, waving a hand dismissively. “Honestly, that was a nice change of pace compared to the screeching fanfare we usually receive. It’s relieving to speak to someone so grounded.”

Riven huffed out a short laugh, a small grin of amusement on her face. Moving her fingers to her lips to take another drag, she only then finally realise she’d dropped the cigarette, her gaze flicking to the dying stub on the ground in dismay. She ground the ruined smoke into the pavement with the base of one of her pumps and turned to Eve.

“As nice as this is, I need to get home to Second. The rare time I get to finish at a reasonable hour...”

“Nice, was it?” Evelynn teased as Riven walked around her to get back inside.

Riven scoffed, but smiled, finding herself not feeling irate at the diva’s teasing anymore.

“Shut u-“

A loud series of bangs cut Riven off, Evelynn herself jumping at the sound, looking to it’s source to see run down car across the road backfiring as it’s owner tried to ignite the engine.

Evelynn, car enthusiast that she was, grimaced. “Good grief. Just put the poor thing down already.”

She turned back to Riven only to find the woman crouched low to the ground, head dipped down and one arm supporting her against the wall, her fingers tense against the concrete. By just looking at her bared back, Evelynn could see she was breathing heavily.

“Hey, are you..?” Evelynn crouched next to her, stopping what she was saying when Riven snapped her head toward her at the sound of her voice.

Her eyes were wide and her pupils small, a look of sheer terror on her face. She fell back away from Evelynn, scrambling back a few feet before supporting her slumped body against the wall once again.

“What... what’s...” Evelynn was lost for words, thrown by the woman’s freak change in behaviour. “A-are you okay?”

The shivering woman let out a barely audible whimper, shaking her head before holding it in her hands, hiding her face from view. It was at this moment Akali appeared through the entrance.

“Evie we’re gonna go soo- Hey is she okay!?”

Akali made to move forward Riven but was warded off with a wave of Evelynn’s hand.

“What does it look like, Rogue?” Evelynn asked sharply, her tone serious as she looked to her friend.

She carefully approached Riven, slipping off her jacket and draping it over the distraught woman’s shoulder. Riven flinched by didn’t flee from the contact. Evelynn switched her eyes back to a dumbstruck Akali.

“Get Ahri to call the car around. Ask the staff for any of her things.” She gave the orders as calmly as she could despite the sudden development.

Akali nodded and rushed back inside. Evelynn stayed with Riven, rubbing her hand between the woman’s shoulder blades in a soothing motion.

“It’s okay, Honey. You’re okay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but it felt like a good spot to finish on. Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Chapter 4

_An argument between sisters._

_Stubbornness._

_Grief upon discovery._

_They’d hope it wouldn’t be what they expected._

_Pain as a bullet brushed passed her cheek._

_The sickening *thunk* of it meeting flesh._

_Cold, empty brown eyes._

_Anguished cries, rage._

_Snarling, a cry of pain, an explosion, a yelp._

_A flash, a rush of flame._

_Pulled to the floor, a body weighing heavily on top of her._

_Searing pain licking her sides._

_A-!_

_-!_

Riven lunged herself upright, a cold sweat breaking out across her body, her breathing sharp and heavy. Her eyes darted around taking in the contents of a bedroom she didn’t recognise, her hands shot to her torso unconsciously, squeezing.

“Hey, hey...” A soothing voice spoke up at her side. “You’re okay.”

Her head snapped to the source, finding Ahri sat in a chair next to the bed sending her a calm smile. Riven’s breathing began to settle and she slowly sank back onto the silk sheets.

“Ahri?” She managed to say through her heaving breaths.

Ahri nodded. “You looked like you were having a bad dream.”

Riven’s expression soured, not gracing Ahri with a reply. She instead took another look around the bedroom. Shades of purple were the main palette of the dimly lit room. Positioned throughout the room were various sets of furniture, similarly coloured. The opposite wall held two doors, one open and showcasing an en suite, and the other appearing to be a wardrobe. The bed she was laid in was central against a wall, with wide panes of windows overlooking the city spanning the wall to her left. It looked to be daytime.

“Where am I? What time is it?”

“You’re at our home, it’s two in the afternoon.” Ahri informed her. “You passed out in the car on the way here. Shen had to carry you in.”

“Shen..?”

“Oh, he’s the chief of our security detail. I promise you, he’s a gentleman.” Ahri smiled reassuringly. “We’ve been taking shifts to keep an eye on you. We had to convince Eve to-“

“Wait, what did you say the time was? 2pm!?” Riven asked, her voice becoming panicked and she moved to pull the covers away. “I-I have to get back. My dog, he... I have to go home!”

Ahri ushered her to slow down. “No, no, it’s okay! Look.” Ahri indicated to the German Shepherd curled up on the floor by the end of the bed, asleep. “He’s been beside you since he got here. Poor thing’s only recently fallen asleep.”

Riven looked at her pet in confusion.

“But... he was at my home...” She bristled, looking to Ahri accusedly. “You guys went in my apartment!?”

Ahri raised her hands defensively. “Evelynn knew you had a dog, she asked your boss for your address so she could pick him up. She grabbed the keys from your bag.”

The explanation cooled Riven somewhat. She still felt uncomfortable with the idea of someone in her apartment, but relaxed nonetheless. It was better than Second being alone all night and all morning not knowing where she was.

“She grabbed some of his food too so he’s been fed.”

“I... thanks, I guess?”

Ahri gave a kind smile, then jumped slightly as Second roused at the sound of their talking. The dog grumbled, blinking and shaking his head when his eyes settled on a conscious Riven. He let out a loud yelp and jumped to his feet, practically launching himself at his owner, his front paw plus prosthetic up on the bed, smothering her.

“Second! Stop! No! Gah!” Riven wriggled to avoid his clubbed prosthetic flailing around dangerously close to her head, but couldn’t hold in her laughter at her dog’s antics. In the corner of her eye she spotted Ahri slowly edging back in her chair away from Second, discomfort written across her face. “Okay, okay. Down, Second. Sit... Sit!”

The excited dog did so on the second issuing of the command, but still bounced ever so slightly to and fro from paw to prosthetic. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Riven looked to Ahri.

“Sorry about that.”

“No, no. It’s fine.” The singer replied stiffly.

“Not a fan of dogs?”

“ _Terrified_.” She answered without a second thought, but caught herself. “I-it’s not his fault! Dogs are wonderful but... yeah... it’s almost instinctual.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m grateful for you looking out for me while being in the same room as him. I get it, trust me.” Riven’s small smile soured as the memories of the previous night flooded back. “God... I’m so sorry, I ruined your guys’ night.”

Ahri stood from her seat. “I’ll hear nothing of the sort.” She squeaked when Second turned his head to look at her as she backed away towards the bedroom door. “I’ll let everyone know you’re awake. Your bag with your normal clothes is by the end of the bed. Glad you’re okay.”

Riven nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

Ahri shot her a kind smile then shut the door behind her, leaving Riven and Second alone. She habitually reached out a hand to pet her dog’s head, rubbing the scarred tissue where his missing ear would be, knowing the spot causes Second strife.

“Look at us two, Old Man. Two broken pieces just getting by together.” She knew Second had no clue what she was saying, easily tellable by his clueless face. Her mind once again thought back to last night, her free hand rising to palm her face as she cringed. “God, how embarrassing...”

Wait.

Her hand pulled away from her face slightly, her other pausing in her petting of Second’s head. Second cocked his head curiously.

She paled.

Normal clothes?

Riven heaved away the silken duvet to find herself still outfitted in her bunny girl outfight. Her mind blanked for a second before pure, unadulterated humiliation filled her being. Her face bloomed a deep red and she buried her head in her hands.

“ _Oh goooood_.” Her groan of self-hatred was muffled by the duvet she had shoved her face into.

She remained like that for what felt like several minutes before she even a smidge of her humility return to her. Heaving herself from the bed, Riven quickly changed her outfit to that of her regular clothing. Simple as always, a plain teal, long-sleeved Y-neck and a pair of deep blue jeans. Second watched her open the door, head cocked. She pointed to the floor.

“Stay. For now.”

The door shut behind her, and Riven stared blankly down the short hallway of the penthouse’s upper tier. A quick reminder of two things. That she was poor as hell, and that she had no clue how to navigate this comparatively colossal apartment. A quick round of eeny-meeny had Riven going right, soon arriving at a set of stairs that descended briefly into what looked to be the main hub of the apartment. Sat on separate pieces of furniture where the two members of K/DA she had yet to properly meet, Akali and Kai’sa, as well as a third girl set next to the latter. She had a naturally sun-kissed complexion only slightly darker than Riven’s own and dark hair mostly held back in a long ponytail aside from a few messy bangs that decorated her face. Like Riven, she wore more humble clothing, an open plaid shirt with a white undershirt, and a pair of denim shorts with black tights underneath. Akali was the first to notice her as she reached the bottom step.

“H-hey!” The rapper straightened from her slouched position across an entire sofa, or as much of the sofa her petite frame could manage. “You doing okay?”

Riven suddenly found herself as the focus of three pairs of eyes and felt fairly conspicuous considering the situation.

“Ah, yeah...”

“Hey, is this the girl you kidnapped from that restaurant last night?”

Riven blinked at the unknown girl’s blunt question towards Kai’Sa next to her, watching as Kai’Sa backhanded her shoulder. This only caused the woman to chortle loudly, switching her gaze to Riven with a friendly smile on her face. Her outburst oddly had relieved a lot of the awkwardness she had felt being the centre of attention.

“Sivir!” Kai’Sa scolded the woman Riven now knew as Sivir, looking to her apologetically. “I’m sorry. How are you feeling? Come take a seat?”

The dancer gestured to a free spot on the sofa where Akali had shuffled up to make space. Riven thanked her and sat, though still somewhat awkward with the scenario.

“I’m alright, actually.” She habitually rested half of her face in a palm. “Sorry for ruining your night.”

“It’s no trouble, honestly.” Kai’Sa smiled warmly. “We were concerned more than anything. Glad you’re doing better.”

Akali leaned in towards her slightly. “So are you and Evelynn buddies or something? She recognised you at the restaurant and started barking orders around when you collapsed.”

“We’ve only spoken three times.” Riven raised an eyebrow. “She did?”

Akali nodded in confirmation. “You seem surprised but Evie’s probably the most compassionate out of all four of us. She gave you her room and slept on the couch.” She sniggered. “She must think highly of you to sacrifice her beauty sleep like that.”

Riven mulled in her own thoughts briefly. She seemed surprised at what she heard. But, realistically, any decent person would have gotten help. Evelynn seemed to go the extra mile. Was she really just interested in her? She shook her head and glanced up, meeting the crystal blue eyes of new face in the room.

“I’m sorry, Sivir? I don’t know who you are.” She admitted with equal levels of bluntness to what Sivir had used previously. “Are you their manager, or accountant or something?”

Sivir seemed surprise at the question, quickly letting out a loud laugh.

“I’m their delivery girl. For whenever they’re cheating their diets.” She indicated beside her to Kai’Sa, a sly tone laced in her voice. “Or whenever _Habibti_ wants to see me.”

“ _Hartlam_...” Kai’Sa whined next to her, her face a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

Riven’s eyebrow raised again at the unfamiliar words and she looked to Akali. The rapper in turn mocked gagging and raised her hands, making ‘V’ shapes with her fingers and vulgarly mashing them together. That helped Riven get the idea, redness rushing onto her face at the image Akali’s vivid signing provided.

“Akali!” Kai’Sa’s face was a brilliant shade of red now.

Akali shrugged. “It’s accurate as far as what I can hear through the walls tells me.”

“ _Oh my_...” Kai’Sa hid her face from the view of their white-haired guest and turned to Sivir. “I’m going to leave and get ready for later.”

“Okay~!” Sivir gave her a quick peck on the lips, an endearing smile on her face.

Kai’Sa turned to Riven, trying her upmost to keep a straight face. “Lovely meeting you.”

Riven awkwardly gave a half-wave. “Y-yeah.”

She stood from her perch next to her girlfriend and headed towards the stairs Riven had recently descended. One foot on the first step, she paused to shoot a glare at Akali.

“ _Wese_.”

“E-eh?”

Kai’Sa ascended the stairs and disappeared from view, leaving Akali looking between an amused Sivir and the spot Kai’Sa had just addressed her from.

“What does that mean?” She asked Sivir, who just shrugged. Akali raised her voice, looking back to the stairs. “What does that mean!?” She stood and chased after her fellow group member. “Bokkie! What does that mean!?!”

Silence descended between the two ‘normal’ people in the building. Riven took the opportunity to collect herself after the exchange that just took place. To say she felt overwhelmed by all of this was an understatement.

“I’m serious though.”

Sivir’s words brought her out of her mind.

“What?”

“I really am just a delivery girl.” Sivir lounged back, holding one leg to her chest, and laughed to herself. “I’m horrendously poor.”

Riven scoffed. “I bet I’m poorer than you.”

“I’d take that bet if I had any money to bet with.”

Both girls laughed.

“You don’t seem to starstruck being around these guys.” Sivir observed, then wiggled her eyebrows. “Or were you too embarrassed about the bunny suit to think about it?”

Riven whined at her knowing about the suit, sinking into the couch to make herself smaller. “Urgh, I dunno. Never really been into their sort of music, honestly. Never gave it much thought. Was the same when I first met Evelynn, though I was pretty much too frustrated to care at that point. You?”

“I freaked.” Sivir blatantly admitted. “I was already a huge fan of Evelynn and Ahri before her hiatus, and then they formed this group. Let me tell you, I never thought I’d be serving shitty pizza to a pop-star group.”

Sivir continued to talk about her first interactions with K/DA. Her freaking out when Ahri answered the door, the minor brain fart she experienced when Kai’Sa appeared overly eager for her fast food and the crush that followed when the dancer smiled at her, brewing the more Sivir watched content with Kai’Sa featured. Then about her surprise when the next time they ordered Kai’Sa had apparently asked her boss if ‘ _the girl_ ’ would be delivering the food, then proceeded to ask for her number in a hilariously awkward fashion when she arrived with the food.

“So, what do you do in your free time?” Sivir queried.

“Urgh, I dunno. I don’t tend to go out. Music, I play, sing, I write. Video games, when I feel like I have time.”

“Are you any good?”

“Evelynn seems to think so.” Riven clicked her tongue. “Woman keeps showing up.”

Sivir mused Riven’s words playfully, earning a questioning look. She shrugged and stood.

“I gotta go and prep for our date later.” She fished into her back pocket and brandished her phone. “Give me your number. I’ll send you my details and you can play with me and Akali sometime.”

“Er, sure.” Riven handed over her mobile with her number displayed, taking it back once Sivir had inputted it into her contacts.

“Nice! I’ll text you later.” Sivir nodded behind her towards another area of the penthouse on the opposite side of the room to the staircase, then turned to head to Kai’Sa’s room. “Eve’s in the kitchen with Ahri. Talk to you whenever!”

With that, Riven was left alone. She looked in the direction the Egyptian delivery girl had indicated too before she had made herself scarce. The kitchen was cut off from the main living area by a countertop lined with stools and a glass door next to it. In the kitchen she could see the older members of K/DA in the middle of a discussion, though not loud enough for her to hear. Riven stood and made her way over.

* * *

* _A few minutes prior_ *

Evelynn was in the middle of checking on the food that was sat on the stove when Ahri entered the kitchen.

“Hey, Eve. She’s awake.”

“It’s about time. The food would have gone cold.” Evelynn joked, placing down the plastic utensil in her hand turning to face her friend. “How is she?”

“Better. Especially when she saw her dog.” Ahri laughed sheepishly. “With a brief moment of anger when she realised you went to her place to get him.”

“Better than leaving him there.”

Ahri paced over to inspect Evelynn’s hard work. The wok contained a freshly made batch of Kimchi, and next to it in a large pot was some sort of broth. The leader let out a small groan as the spicy fragrances reached her nose.

“You know, Kai’Sa does so much of our cooking that I forget you’re not bad at this.” Ahri commented, turning away from the food to avoid herself drooling.

Evelynn recognised the curious look on the foxy singer’s face and frowned, eyes full of warning.

“Ahri...”

“You’re really doing a lot for this girl.”

“I never said the food was for her.” Evelynn answered stiffly, her frown creasing further

“Yeah, right. And the fact that you’ve cooked for the first time in months when she’s here is _purely_ coincidental.”

The Diva scoffed and avoided Ahri’s eyes.

Ahri continued. “You skipped on plans with us to watch her perform again-“ “I already told you I think she’s interesting.” “-you stayed with her up until she was asleep and then some-“ “I was concerned for her wellbeing.” “-not to mention you went out of your way to collect her pet-“ “It was the right thing to do!” “-and let her sleep in your _bedroom_ and slept on the couch? You? Miss Beauty Sleep herself?”

“...”

“Eve.” Ahri met the cold glare her best friend was sending her head on. “Is it really just interest at this point?”

A thick silence hung in the kitchen as the two stars held their staring contest, save for the still-broiling pot. A mental tug of war raged between the two, with Ahri trying to read Evelynn’s face and Evelynn in return trying to get her head around the absurdity that Ahri was insinuating. It was ridiculous to Evelynn. Her and Riven had only met a total of three times.

Yelling from the living area garnered their attention and they broke eye contact to watch over the countertop as Akali chased after Kai’Sa towards the bedrooms shouting her name. Riven was sat on one of the couches looking fairly bewildered. Evelynn watched her while she continued to talk to Sivir, both of them sharing a laugh. She found herself focusing on the white-haired woman’s smile.

“Kai’Sa and Sivir only met once.” Ahri stated abruptly.

Evelynn jolted at Ahri correctly assuming what she had just been rationalising, then sent her an annoyed expression. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“I know~.” Ahri lilted, shrugging with an amused smile. “Point stands though.”

“Well, it’s a pointless point.” Evelynn disregarded her insinuation promptly with a wave of her hand, moving back over to stir the broth. “You’re reading into this far too much.”

“I just think it’s kind of sweet, is all.” Ahri pouted. “Don’t let what happe-“

“And that’s where we’re leaving that conversation.” Evelynn cut her off sharply. “Besides, the person I least want to hear this from is the woman who’s all mushy for our head of detail.”

“A- Wha-“ Ahri flustered, her face turning pinker than the dye in her hair. The Diva found great satisfaction at the sight.

At the point a knock sounded from knuckles rapping the granite of the countertop, Riven looking between them, awkwardly leaning against it from the other side.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Saved.” Evelynn answered immediately. “Wonderful timing actually.”

Face still flushed, Ahri shook her head defeatedly. She made to leave, opening the door and walking around to the other side of the counter.

“We’re not done talking about this Eve.” K/DA’s leader excused herself to Riven and left them with that.

Riven wore a confused expression. “Saved?”

“Mm.” Evelynn left her response there and went back to the food. “How much did you hear?”

“Er... Nothing I just got here... Why..?”

“Nothing, Honey.” She filled two bowls with the each of the prepared food and placed them down in front of Riven, cutlery and all. “How are you feeling?”

“Er, okay, I guess?” Riven glanced down at the provided meal. “Er..?”

“Kai’Sa once showed me a good meal to have when you have a hangover.” Evelynn shrugged dismissively. “It’s not a hangover but...”

Riven awkwardly thanked her, sat, and took a moment to try the food. Evelynn watched her physically perk up at the first mouthful, looking down to the meal.

“This is actually really good.” Her words were muffled over the kimchi still in her mouth.

“What, you thought we would have a maid?”

“Er... yeah?” Riven answered, unsure.

Evelynn smiled playfully. “Well, we do have Kai’Sa, I suppose.”

Her small, admittedly half-joke brought another brief laugh from Riven. Again, Evelynn unconsciously locked onto her curved mouth. This time she caught herself, and made herself busy by setting up a batch of coffee. A comfortable peace fell between the two of them, the only noises being the whirring of the coffee machine and metal on ceramic. Evelynn had her back to Riven while she awaited her drink, and the amateur rocker found herself quietly observing her. Unlike all previous occasions of seeing her, in which she always wore expensive looking brands and make-up, Evelynn’s attire was simple. Her lavender hair was tied back into a simple ponytail. She was without her jewellery and was only wearing simple mascara, the rest of her face and lips product free. A black, oversized Pentakill T-shirt loosely adorned her torso, the neck slipping down over one slender shoulder. Grey thigh-length socks covered her legs, only showing a brief flash of paleness which then met a pair of lavender boy-shorts that covered her-

“You’re staring, Honey.”

Hacking and coughing filled the air as Riven accidentally inhaled broth, forcing out an apology at some point during the chaos. Evelynn approached, simply observing in amusement, a smirk hidden behind the mug raised to her lips. Once Riven managed to control her panicking diaphragm another brief silence held before she met Evelynn’s eyes.

“Aren’t you going to ask me anything?”

“If you want to tell me you’ll tell me. I won’t press the matter.” Evelynn shrugged, taking another gulp of coffee.

“You aren’t curious?”

“Oh, more so than ever. But not insensitive.”

Riven smiled sheepishly and thanked her. It was a relief that everyone had treated her fairly normally despite what occurred.

“You aren’t like what the media says at all.” She noted.

“Oh i am. Only to those i don’t like.”

“So you like me?”

“Hmm...” Evelynn eyes held a playful glint, again wearing the now easily recognisable teasing grin. She placed her drink down and leaned against the counter. “Feel free to spend however long you need here before you feel ready to leave.”

Riven blinked, then smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, but I should get going. You’ve all done plenty.” She pushed away the now empty bowls of food and stood. “I’ve had a sudden urge to go visit some friends.”

“Need a lift?”

“Nah, it’s on the way home. Thereabouts.” Riven shook her head.

She excused herself and made her way back to Evelynn’s room to collect Second and her belongings, giving a quick thanks to Kai’Sa and Sivir who were heading out as she passed them. Evelynn was waiting for her by the exit when she reappeared with Second at her heel.

Evelynn held out her hand. “Phone.”

Riven raised an eyebrow but handed her phone over regardless. The Diva tapped away with the precision of a social media devotee before tossing it back, Riven inspecting the second new contact she’d received today.

“Let’s keep in touch. Let me know if you need anything. Or if you’re performing again.” Evelynn smirked. “And brag to your friends about having my number, too.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

The smile Riven gave in response held a level of melancholy that Evelynn couldn’t pinpoint the cause of. Even after Riven had thanked her again and abided her demand to announce her safe arrival home, Evelynn found it to be bothering her.

* * *

_R: Home, as requested._

_E: Fabulous. Thanks for letting us know._

_R: You’ll be pleased to hear I told them I had your number._

_E: I feel validated~_

“Evie, what are you smiling at?”

Evelynn blinked and looked across to the other couch Akali was once again slumped across. The rapper had turned away from watching the plasma screen on the far wall, instead looking towards her. Registering what she had asked, Evelynn was realised she was indeed wearing a small smile. She steeled herself to force down the redness that threatened to show on her foundation-free cheeks.

“Just watch your programme, Rogue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few translations:
> 
> 'Hartlam' and 'Habibti' both translate to 'Darling' in Afrikaans and Egyptian respectively.  
> 'Wese' is Afrikaans for 'Creature'  
> -  
> Lots of dialogue across a few scenes in this one but I do quite enjoy the interactions made. Hope you enjoyed <3


	5. Chapter 5

Riven’s phone dinged beside her on the couch.

E: What would you say to a girls day out? My treat?

“Uhhhhhh...”

A silence reigned while she stared at the message.

_“Did Riven’s brain just break?”_

_“It kind of sounded like it.”_

Her eye twitched in annoyance. “Shut up guys.” She muttered.

Sniggers rose from the headset she wore, Akali and Sivir finding joy in their antagonising. It had been a week since the unplanned overnight stay Riven had made at K/DA’s penthouse. True enough to her word, Sivir had indeed been in contact and they, along with Akali, had since spent the evenings Riven hadn’t been working hanging out playing video games together. She found herself enjoying the company, only ever having played alone before now.

_“What were you even zoning out about?”_ Akali’s questioned, curious.

“Nothing really.”

Hums of doubt sounded in her ears. Riven rolled her eyes and ignored them, placing her controller down to reply. The text from Evelynn wasn’t exactly out of the blue. In the past week the two of them had exchanged many a message, with subjects ranging from her favourite food, Evelynn’s desire to cook rekindling after making her food, to them finding a common interest in vehicles, though Riven’s was from more of a mechanical standpoint. Riven’s hair colour was a particular topic of interest for the Diva, which took her a while to convince Evelynn it was natural. The context of the recent text, however, was very much out of the blue.

_R: Girls day out being?_

_E: I was thinking taking you with me for some shopping._

Riven pulled a face. She had never been one to spend time on her appearance, her wardrobe could attest to that, and the thought of being taken around likely very high end shop did not appeal to her in the slightest.

_E: What say you, Honey?_

_R: Dreadful._

_E: Being with me or the shopping?_

_R: Hard to say..._

_E: You wound me._

Riven huffed in amusement. The types of interactions the pair shared hadn’t really changed since they began texting fairly regularly, that being Evelynn’s cool teasing being met with ruthless bluntness by Riven. On Riven’s behalf, however, she had certainly grown warmer to the Diva, finding the woman much more tolerable than she had in their initial meetings.

The other women in her voice chat heard her short laugh.

_“Oh it’s probably Evie.”_

_“Definitely Eve.”_

Riven’s eye twitched in annoyance as their voices took her attention away from her phone.

“Why does it have to be Evelynn?” She questioned skeptically.

“ _You stopped playing to reply to straight away?_ ” Sivir shot back, Akali humming in agreement.

“And why does that-?”

“ _Is it her?_ ” Akali interrupted.

“...Yes.” Riven grunted. “What are you even getting at?”

A pair of teasing hums came through her headset, prompting Riven to shut them up and proceed to ignore them. She returned her attention back to her phone as it pinged again.

_E: Want a pick-up or will you meet me there?_

She blanked.

_R: I see you decided for me._

_E: How does tomorrow midday sound?_

_There was a pause before Riven replied._

_R: ...Midday is fine._

Riven groaned. She had totally fallen into Evelynn’s rhythm. But, she surmised, there were worse things she could be doing.

_“Hey Riven you know how bots replace your character if you’re gone for too long?”_ Akali’s voice rang through again. _“Well yours is actually doing better than you were.”_

_“Yeah we’re kind of winning now.”_ Sivir added. _“Don’t come back yet.”_

Another eyebrow twitch.

“I’m absolutely coming back right now.”

_“Awww.”_

* * *

A loud groan of relief left Riven’s chest as she practically collapsed in her chair as her and Evelynn made a pit stop outside a café. The numerous bags in her hands slumped to the ground next to her in rough heaps. The contents of said bags was, unsurprisingly, clothing. Mainly Evelynn’s, but also some new ones of her own. On their own, fairly light. Together, they added up.

“Come, Honey. Surely those muscles of your aren’t simply superficial?” Evelynn spoke in her usual teasing tone as she perched in the chair opposite, laying down a singular bag of her own and resting her chin on interlocked fingers.

Riven watched her smirk at the deadpan glare she had sent, then looked down to scan one of the café menu’s. Her eyes bulged upon seeing the prices.

“E-Evelynn this food is a days pay for me!” She exclaimed, eyes flicking between Evelynn and the laminated card. “I can’t afford this!”

“Well I daren’t be caught dead in a cheap diner.” Evelynn remarked, a look of displeasure on her face. “So choose something.”

“A cheap diner’s all I can afford...”

“Oh dear.” Evelynn replied nonchalantly. “I guess it’s another case of me treating you then.”

“Evelynn...” Riven whined.

“Another token of thanks for carrying my bags, Honey.”

“Even so...”

She rolled her eyes at Riven’s grumbling. Throughout past few hours they’d spent weaving through the high streets from shop to shop, Riven had been vocal in her discomfort of being bought things. So much so that Evelynn, who’s main goal for all of this was to buy her some clothes that weren’t from a thrift store, was forced compromise with the gifts being as thanks for carrying her bags. The stubborn woman had even set an item limit on what was bought for her.

Despite her grumbling and the lingering awkward feeling of having things bought for at twenty-five years of age, Riven couldn’t deny spending proper time with Evelynn was pleasant. This being the first time they had been around each other for an extended period of time, she found herself genuinely enjoying Evelynn’s company. The pair played off each other well, something she would never have expected thinking back to how much she irritated her at first. It made her not mind the shopping aspect of the day as much.

That being said, shopping with Evelynn was definitely not an experience for the pure of heart. This was something Riven was quick to realise when, at the first clothing store they’d entered, Evelynn walked out of a changing room in a backless vermillion green halter-top that was tucked tightly into a form-fitting pencil skirt that ended mid-thigh. The top certainly hadn’t left much to the imagination, with the pairing of Evelynn’s modest bust size and the deep neckline leaving Riven struggling the maintain eye contact with the alluring woman. Rinse and repeat for various sets of clothing across multiple stores and Riven was being blatantly reminded that she was spending the day with one of the most sought after sex icons of modern music.

Not that Evelynn had been fairing much better though, unbeknownst to Riven. Many a time while they traversed the high streets, Evelynn had found herself fixating on the lean muscles of Riven’s arms as they flexed under the strain of the accumulating bags she had been carrying. Not bulging, but dense and containing a deceptive amount of strength in them. And that tank top she was wearing with the low-back neckline that revealed down to her shoulder blades? The only difference between the two of them in these scenarios was Evelynn’s expertly built poker face. She had found herself wondering, more than once, what Riven used to do to give herself such a strong physique.

“Fine, I’ll have a coffee.”

Evelynn clicked her tongue. “That’s hardly nourishment, Honey.”

Riven shrugged. “Not that hungry.”

Evelynn relented as the waiter approached them, asking him for a black coffee for Riven and a caramel latté for herself. The waiter happily took her order, but lingered for a moment with his eyes scanning Riven, specifically her attire. Nothing particularly shabby, black, frayed denim shorts and a the white tank top, but also nothing matching what most who wandered these particular streets had a tendency to wear. Not something Riven noticed, currently still trying to fathom the ridiculous prices, but Evelynn certainly did.

“Something wrong, my dear?” She queried sweetly.

“Well if I must say, your frie-“ The waiter choked on his own words when he turned to face Evelynn to find her wearing an unreadable expression, but her eyes peering up at him over her sunglasses with a threatening amber glow. “N-nothing at all.”

“Wonderful~.” She flashed a sickly sweet smile at him. “Now go and get our orders.”

He nodded and awkwardly shuffled off.

Riven looked up from the menu to swap her gaze between Evelynn and retreating waiter, not really having caught anything but the back end of the exchange.

“What was that about?”

“Oh, you know. You come to a place with upper echelon clientele and snobs are bound to exist.” Evelynn shrugged dismissively, regarding Riven with a much kinder smile. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Uh-huh...”

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence during the time that it took for their drinks to arrive. Riven found great interest in people watching in this wealthier area of the city, while Evelynn caught up with her socials, occasionally turning her phone to show Riven videos she found cute. Another unexpected thing that Riven just then came to learn about the Diva was her love of animals, but not just the expected kind. Seeing Evelynn coo over small spiders, snakes and other unconventionally ‘cute’ predatory creatures initially caught her off guard. Though, when Riven thought about Evelynn’s perceived personality by the media, it wasn’t entirely surprising. It actually brought a question to Riven’s mind and, after the same waiter nervously served their coffee and promptly left, she decided to act on it.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Evelynn looked at her curiously over the glass cup she was tentatively sipping from. A smile of amusement grew, and she placed the glass down.

“I suppose after all of my questions, you’re due one of your own.” Evelynn admitted, and gestured for Riven to continue. “Shoot.”

“Alright...” She fumbled with her cup while she tried to find the best way to word her question. “All those celebrities you dated that have disappeared, like the basketball guy or that boxer, did you _actually_ have anything to do with that?”

Evelynn held her amused expression. She placed her drink down and leaned in, chin resting on the back of a hand, intrigued.

“And where’s this coming from exactly?” She inquired.

Riven shuffled under Evelynn’s piercing amber gaze. “Well, I said last week about you seeming different than what magazines say and whatever.” She shrugged. “I was just curious.”

Evelynn nodded, taking a moment to ponder her response. “Let’s just say they were encouraged to leave the public eye. Does sate you?”

“If anything I have more questions...”

“Then you must finally understand why I was so interested in you.”

“I guess?”

Riven’s face held a modicum of doubt at the apparent similarity, with herself being a regular nobody in her own eyes. Comparatively, Evelynn was a superstar known for her secretive life. Curiosity was natural, right?

“What about you?”

Riven blinked. “Hm?”

“Only fair I get a question in return, no?” She shot Riven her teasing grin, who relented. “Your love life, Honey.”

“Well, I-er...” Riven felt herself becoming awkward, the subject always being a weird one for her to discuss. “I had a boyfriend in school. Before I realised guys weren’t for me. Never really had anything else, just a few flings here and there.”

“Anyone in the picture right now?”

There was a moment hesitation on Riven’s end, a wistful expression briefly flashing across her features before it was hidden.

“There was someone. Nothing really happened with her though. One-sided.” She met Evelynn’s eyes. “Have you ever..?”

“Ever..?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow, teasing. She knew was Riven was asking but her awkwardness was adorable.

“You know... with women?” Riven continued, embarrassed redness tinting her face.

“I’ve been with a few, one’s still a close friend of mine.” Evelynn’s smirk widened. The opportunity was too perfect. “Gauging your chances are you?”

Riven’s face bloomed vibrantly and she awkwardly half hid her face behind her drink as she took a sip. She didn’t break eye contact though, a glint in her eye Evelynn couldn’t place.

“I mean... you’re pretty damn hot, you know?”

That was not entirely the response she had been expecting. A spluttering, red-faced mess tripping over her words was the predicted reaction. Evelynn’s smirk faltered and she felt her own face heating up, not being prepared for such a blunt, honest opinion. But then, it’s not like this was the first time she had been told this about herself. Far from it. So why was she so affected by it?

That was when her focus returned to Riven’s face, still very much red, and she saw Riven’s own victorious smirk at the reaction she’d garnered.

“So the cool beauty can get flustered.” Riven commented slyly, earning a half-hearted glare.

“Oh, hush.” Evelynn collected herself. “I didn’t know you had that in you. Well played.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Riven shot back playfully.

“Give it time, Honey.”

They shared a smile as their exchange of wits ended. Riven was satisfied. For once, it felt like she had one-uped the Diva. She relaxed in the moment of quiet, nearly finished with her coffee.

Evelynn, however, was not satisfied. Just patient. And the moment at which Riven’s defences dropped...

“Have you fucked any of your bandmates?”

“Mmp-!?”

Spluttering and wretching as Riven choked on her coffee.

One a-piece.

“I take that as a no?” Evelynn asked, overly sweet.

“God! No!” Riven exclaimed breathlessly after barely recovering. “Two of them can’t get off of each other and the other one I’m pretty sure flat out hates me.”

A smirk turned into a frown at Riven’s admission.

“I saw she was a tad rowdy. Is it really that bad?”

“Don’t even get me started...” Riven groaned.

“Why not just try going solo?” Evelynn suggested. “Worked well for me.”

Riven dismissed the idea instantly. “No way am I good enough for that.”

“You sell yourself short.” Evelynn told her. “My offer is still there, too.”

“Nope.”

Evelynn pursed her lips at Riven’s stubbornness, but let it go. Whatever reason Riven had to not accept help must be a strong one.

“What about you? You had troubles with other groups right?” Riven asked.

“Creative differences, Honey.”

Riven waited expectantly, eventually realising nothing else was coming. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Evelynn answered honestly. Another question quickly brewed in her mind. “What caused you to start making music anyway?”

The question caused Riven to stiffen, not going unnoticed by Evelynn. An emotion danced across her face for a split second. Evelynn couldn’t quite pinpoint it. A nostalgic melancholy, yet warmth as past memories bubbled to the surface in Riven’s mind.

“It was that woman, actually. The one I liked.” Riven admitted. “She taught me how to play the guitar. I was awful at first.” A small chuckled left her chest. “She was a natural, had a beautiful voice. And she told me she saw something in me, too.”

“Great minds.” Evelynn quipped. “She knew talent when she saw it.

The wistful smile had returned to Riven’s face. “That was what she used to say.”

“Used?”

Riven’s face creased into a look of heavy indecision, a hand hovering by her phone. Again she hesitated and again she pushed through.

“Fuck it.”

She unlocked her phone and began swiping down the touchscreen until she found what she was looking for. The phone slid across to Evelynn, who picked it up, removing her sunglasses for a better look.

The image open on the screen was of four woman side by side all wearing similar uniforms. Her eyes instantly latched onto the patch of unruly white hair, messily bunched up into a loose bun. Grease and dirt stained her clothing and marred the space around her eyes in a black smudge. She was leaning back casually against a half-dismantled jeep, beaming at the camera.

“This is you?” Evelynn asked, looking to Riven, who nodded stiffly and gestured for her to continue, and she did so.

Directly to Riven’s right was a bald, stern looking woman, lightly shorter in stature compared to Riven, but built noticeably stockier. A fierce glare was directed towards the camera as she stood, stiff and impatient. To the right again was a taller woman who stood facing away from the camera, shielding her face from view with a hand. The three of them were all wearing a form of ballistic vest.

To Riven’s left was the tallest figure of the four. A pair of cold and calculating grey eyes stared at the camera with a unreadable expression, and a vivid streak of deep red hair held up in a ponytail stood starkly out from the dull colours that made up most of the photo. Lighter armour adorned her more slender body. Scattered by her feet were four german shepherds, all in alert poses save one. The only one of the four dogs that had a fully black coat was between the woman and Riven, flopped on it’s side and looking up to his red-headed owner adoringly.

The uniform they wore didn’t go unrecognised. Evelynn knew it was military.

“You were deployed?” She asked, looking to Riven with her voicing unable to hide the surprise it held at this unexpected finding.

Riven nodded again, her face full of turmoil. A brief pause lasting hung in the air before she spoke up again.

“Yeah. For a while.” Her voice was strained and croaky. “That’s my squad. We each had a certain role to play, and we were good together. Close too, like sisters. The squad was even called the sisterhood by others.”

Evelynn blinked at the name. “Your band..?”

A grimace formed on Riven’s face. Her teeth gnawed together behind pursed lips.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. I thought I’d found my new squad.”

Regret filled Riven’s eyes the moment she finished speaking. She clammed up, an blank expression forming as she reached out and swiped her phone from Evelynn’s grasp and pocketed it, then began to unconsciously rub her bandaged arm defensively. Clearly, she felt she had said something unintentionally in the moment.

It was risky, but Evelynn pressed.

“New..?”

Riven’s neutral façade wavered but held. She avoided Evelynn’s eyes when she spoke, her voice cracking under the strain of what she was saying.

“They died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there, hope this chapter was okay ^^


	6. Chapter 6

The drive was a silent one, save for the low rumbling tones of the supercar’s engine. Evelynn’s hands fidgeted with the steering wheel, fingers flexing. The quiet was uncomfortable, but she didn’t quite know what to say or do to break it.

It had been like this since their conversation at the café. A tension that hung in the air between her and Riven since the latter’s reveal. The only words spoken had been Riven requesting to be taken home. Nothing since.

Of course Evelynn obliged, and so they were on their way back to drop Riven off at her apartment. The Diva had spent the duration of the drive in her own head, deliberating if she had pushed too far too quickly and overstepped. They had only know each other for a relatively short amount of time, and had only interacted within a fraction of that. And she found herself becoming frustrated. Sating her curiosity for other things didn’t cause her such mental conflict. It was laughable, to Evelynn, to find herself so worried over such a matter.

Then, why was she? Her brow furrowed as her conversation with Ahri from the week prior came to mind.

“Hey, can we make a detour?”

The soft, husky voice of her passenger pulled Evelynn from her thoughts. She met the gaze of the woman who had previously spent the trip look out of the window. Riven’s face was unreadable but her eyes couldn’t hide the indecision within them. It seemed like she wasn’t too sure about what she was doing.

“It’s nearby, I promise.”

“O-Of course.” Evelynn found her words, focusing back on the road. “Where to?”

Riven shuffled in her seat, discomfort projected from every movement.

“The cemetery, please.”

* * *

When they had arrived, it had only been a short walk from the entrance to a monolith that was erected in the centre of the main square of the cemetery. Engraved on it were countless names in small text. After a point, the names stopped, a flawless surface reserved for future names that would inevitably appear.

Riven approached it, circling it to the opposite side. Evelynn followed, standing a few steps behind. She squatted down and focused on a certain set of names, forming a fist and butting it against the stone.

“Hey guys.” Riven said, a wistful smile on her face.

From Evelynn’s point of view, Riven’s back was to her and the woman’s voice was low but Evelynn could just about pick it up.

“You were on my mind so here I am. Again.” Riven nodded in Evelynn’s direction behind her. “Brought Evelynn, the one who told me to brag about her number.”

Evelynn blinked. It only now just clicked for her. These were who Riven had been talking about last week. Her jaw stiffened as she realised why Riven’s smile that day bothered her so much. How lonely must Riven had been feeling?

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Evelynn didn’t feel it to be the right place for her to speak first, and allowed Riven her time.

After a moment, Riven turned. There was hesitation in her movement, but she gestured for Evelynn to approach, who did so and stood next to Riven’s crouched form. Pulling out her phone, she opened up the same image and handed it to Evelynn. She drew a line from the stern woman in the image to a name.

“Her name was Teneff. She was our leader. All business, way too serious for her own good. She couldn’t take a joke for the life of her. But we were always her priority, regardless of the circumstance.”

She pointed to the woman next to Teneff and to another name.

“Marit. Hated having her photo taken. She had a scar she always hid behind a scarf. A complete sourpuss too, and a sharp tongue that pissed everyone off. But she cared, even if she didn’t show it. Once, she beat someone up for talking shit about me. Until that, I honestly thought she downright hated me. Only we ever saw her full face.”

Riven smiled at the memory, then moved on to the final woman.

“This is Arrel. Our scout.” Riven’s hand lingered on her name a while longer, and Evelynn noticed a change of tone in her voice. “She wasn’t one for being expressive, in the conventional way at least. Cold, calculating. Not many saw a warm side. She’s the one who first taught me how to play, actually.”

Throughout all of this Evelynn remained quiet, both out of politeness and mainly speechlessness that Riven was suddenly letting everything out.

“She also trained these guys.” Riven indicated to the four dogs. “You thought Second’s name was peculiar?” She pointed to each dog in a particular order, mirth on her face. “First, Second, Third, and Fourth. Arrel wasn’t much for thinking too hard about names. Guess which order they were born?”

They shared a small laugh at Riven’s joke. Evelynn’s eyes focused on the only dog that was in a relaxed state.

“This is Second?” She asked.

Riven nodded, eyes full of affection. “That’s my Old Man. Not that he was that old there. Still a goofball though.”

“So I see.” Evelynn said fondly. “When was this photo taken?”

“About two years ago, I’d actually been a part of the squad for around two years at that point too.” Riven recollected. “I would have been twenty-three. Second was five.”

Riven lingered on Arrel’s name, and Evelynn noticed.

“Was she also..?” She asked tentatively, tapering out when Riven nodded. Evelynn nodded in turn, taking in Arrel’s visage. “She’s beautiful.”

“Mm.” Riven agreed, taking a moment to find her voice, and it was shaky when she did. “She was great.” She cleared her throat and pointed to herself in the picture. “We were a squad for three years, but we were sisters to each other. For me, it was amazing. I didn’t really have much before them. No parents, siblings. I finally had a family.”

Evelynn faltered at the knowledge that Riven was an orphan, but remained silent as she continued.

“I was the youngest, by a few years at the least. An engineer. I loved tinkering with things, and that Jeep was my main guinea pig. They always told me I was too shy at first. Then, when I came out of my shell, too noisy.”

Riven chuckled briefly. The cocktail of emotions she was feeling was odd. There was discomfort that came with reminiscing, anguish of loss and the nostalgic joy certain memories brought. But there was also relief at finally having someone to talk to about them. The hand that was resting over Arrel’s name was suddenly clutched gently by slender fingers. At her side, Evelynn had shocked herself at the completely impromptu action, but didn’t let go. A welcome sense of comfort flooded through Riven at the touch and she found herself continuing to talk.

“One day, Arrel went on a scouting mission. She didn’t come back.” Riven bit the inside of her cheek, but relished the soft squeeze Evelynn gave her hand. Next to her, Evelynn could see the strain on her to even bring this up. “I demanded we go look for her. Teneff was against it, but Marit actually took my side. So we went and searched. And we found her, and the dogs.”

Evelynn felt Riven’s whole body begin to quiver through her hand as she tensed up. A single sob followed by ragged breaths followed.

“Th... They found her first... They knew, somehow.” Riven continued shakily. “Marit lost it but then...” Her free hand rose to stroke the scar under her left eye. “She was dead before she hit the ground.” Her hand rubbed away a tear that threatened to fall. “There was someone stood over Arrel. They had some sort of chemical explosive. Threatened us with all sorts of shit, but Second was still kicking, just. All but bit the guy’s leg off, but he dropped it. His body shielded most of Second.” Riven quietened, fist forming within Evelynn’s grasp. “Teneff shielded me. As best she could anyway. It’s been a year...”

A hand ghosted across her abdomen, something Evelynn noticed as she listened on in silent horror as Riven’s barrier broke and she dissolved into sobs. Her heart strained in her chest as she came to understand even an inkling of Riven’s pain. She’d lost her family in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes passed during which Evelynn stayed silent, offering what little physical comfort she could while Riven calmed. She eventually pulled her hand away from the memorial and out of Evelynn’s grip, reaching into a pocket. Evelynn watched as she retrieved a rosary, simple and wooden, and clutched it between her fingers, closing her eyes. After a moment, she reopened them and pocketed the beads.

“It’s weird, talking about them to someone.” Riven mulled over her thoughts for a second. “But... nice.”

She stood, taking a step away and pulling out her cigarettes from her other pocket along with her lighter. Evelynn remained by the engraved stone and followed Riven with her eyes.

“I didn’t think you were a religious person.”

Riven shook her head and shrugged, exhaling her first breath of smoke, relief on her face.

“I’m not.” Riven patted the rosary in her pocket. “Teneff was. She’d say a prayer before each mission. I do it in her honour whenever I come here. Arrel played the guitar, obviously. I carried practicing like crazy until I got to where I am. And Marit...” She inspected the cigarette between her fingers. “Marit smoked like a chimney.”

“Can’t say that was the best habit to pick up.” Evelynn said lightly.

“Yeahhh.” Riven admitted, her mood mostly back to normal. Her red eyes, however, would still be showing the signs of her grief for a while longer.

“Your songs are about them, aren’t they?” Evelynn asked, thinking back to Riven’s performances.

Riven nodded again. “Arrel always said the best songs come from what you’re feeling and thinking. And well, they’re on my mind a lot.”

“She truly was a wise woman.” Evelynn remarked.

“That because you’ve agreed with her twice?” Riven quipped, receiving an ambiguous hum in return. She chuckled and finished up her cigarette. “Think that inflated ego of yours can fit in the car to take me home?”

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sure I could manage.”

* * *

The purple Lamborghini pulled into the car park of Riven’s apartment complex after a quiet but much more peaceful drive.

“Thanks again for the lift.” Riven said, opening her passenger side door.

A hand gripping her arm had her pause and she sent Evelynn a confused look.

“I’m sorry for pushing you so far, Honey.” She wore a sheepish expression.

Riven raised an eyebrow. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I’ve been so pushy since we first met. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have forced so much.”

Riven smiled warmly, touched by the sincerity in Evelynn’s admission. She placed her hand over Evelynn’s and squeezed.

“While you were _annoyingly_ persistent, you weren’t to know.” She shrugged. “Besides, like i said, it was actually nice to have someone to let it all out to. You know?”

Evelynn nodded in understanding and Riven stepped out, turning to shut the door then paused during the action. She appeared to be debating something with herself. Finally, she peered back into the car.

“Do... do you think I can take you with me again? Some other time?”

The proposal caught Evelynn off guard, but she recovered quickly. “I’d be happy to, Honey.”

“Great! That’s great.” Riven’s head disappeared again but quickly returned, an awkward grin on her face. “And thanks for today. It was fun. Despite everything.”

Evelynn’s smile grew. “You’re very welcome, Honey. It was fun for me too.”

Riven returned the smile with the awkward one she was still donning.

“See you around, Eve.”

With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving Evelynn to watch her retreating figure and it disappeared up the stairs. Her gaze lingered a while after, the discomfort in her chest from earlier having been replaced by a warmth she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

By the time Evelynn returned to the penthouse, she was still dwelling on it when her phone vibrated from within her purse.

_R: Sorry again for the stuff near the end. I really did enjoy the day._

_R: Shopping included..._

Eve smiled warmly as the sensation blossomed within her again. She tapped back a response and put her phone away.

Time to find her fellow K/DA members and conscript them into helping her with her bags.

* * *

_E: Thank you for your trust ;)_

Riven read the message as she turned her phone on after locked the door to her apartment behind her, a smile forming as she did. A loud bark and the scampering that followed had her smile grow. Second was upon her in seconds, eagerly welcoming her home.

“Hey Second!” She tentatively placed the few bags of clothes to the side and crouched to be able to wrap her arms around the excited hound, ruffling his fur. “Eve met everyone today. She liked your Mom.”

Second woofed loudly in her face then turned to wobble away happily, making a beeline for his food bowl.

“Greedy Old Man.” She laughed.

Her mirth was cut short when her phone began to loudly play Pentakill’s ‘Lightbringer’. Her mood fell completely when she realised who was calling, but she answered nonetheless.

“He-“

_“Where the hell have your been!? You’ve been ignoring our calls all day!”_

The angry voice of the band’s drummer yelled down the phone, causing Riven to grimace.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ve been out. I had my phone turned off.”

_“Why the fuck did you have it..?”_ They let out a grunt of frustration. _“Book another session with Kimmy. That’s why we were trying to get a hold you!”_

“Are you sure? We haven’t exactly practised recently...”

_“Do it.”_

With that, they hung up, leaving Riven sufficiently soured.

* * *

Only two days had passed since Evelynn and Riven had gone shopping, and the latter was currently stood in the alley outside Fluidity. She’d done what her band had requested and had managed to book them in for the evening. As the first one to appear with time to spare, she’d decided to wait outside, currently lighting a cigarette. Dusk had recently fallen, the overcast sky a dark blue. The alley was mainly covered in shadows cast by the wall blocking the nearest streetlight.

It wasn’t just the rest of the band she was waiting for, though. She had sent a message to Evelynn the moment the booking was confirmed to let her know they would be playing, so her ears were also listening out for the now familiar loud rumble of Evelynn’s supercar. There had been no thinking twice for Riven when it came to inviting her. She found herself actively looking forward to Evelynn’s company now. The events of the week prior had left Riven with a comforting relief at having Evelynn as a confidante of sorts. Now that the Diva knew everything and was happy to lend an ear in the future, Riven truly felt a sense of trust towards her. But most of all, nothing had changed in how they interacted. That’s what Riven was most grateful for.

“I do hope Marit’s habit doesn’t ruin your voice, Honey.”

Riven jolted, nearly fumbling the smoke held between her fingers. Evelynn had managed to sneak up on her while she had been lost in her own thoughts about the now present woman. She changed position from her slouching against the wall to face her, but sent a narrowed gaze down to the german shepherd perched lazily by her feet.

“Some scout dog you are...”

A half-hearted grumble was the response she received in return. Second stirred slowly, rose to his feet and plodded over to Evelynn, who crouched to offer him the desired pets.

“Oh leave him be. He’s retired.” Evelynn tittered, then placed a hand on her hip. “Seriously, though.” She tilted her head at the burning cigarette.

Riven rolled her eyes. “Actually, nevermind. You can go home.”

Evelynn pouted, continuing to ruffle Second’s face. “But Second seems to want me to stay, and frankly his opinion is more valuable.”

“Betrayed by my own dog.” Riven said with mock sorrow.

Second perked up slightly, suddenly alert, ears and nose twitching. He wriggled in Evelynn’s arms, seemingly trying to look behind her. Both woman watched him curiously, then turned in the direction he was trying to face. Stood a ways behind Evelynn in the alley was the rest of Riven’s band. The drummer was closer than the other two, and was eyeballing Evelynn with a begrudging expression.

“You’re with her again?” The drummer’s noted, voice tense.

“Yeah? What about it?” Riven asked, stepping up to be alongside Evelynn, holding herself defensively.

“I knew I recognised you.” The drummer referred to Evelynn, then swapped her gaze to Riven, glaring at her for a moment. “You fucking her? Trying to get a step up on us?”

Riven took a double-take, an incredulous look on her face. She looked between her bandmates and Evelynn, who had narrowed her eyes at the accusing woman.

“The hell are you on about?” Riven shot back.

The red-head guitarist spoke up. “It’s not fair for us, you know..?”

“There’s, er, pictures of you with her on the internet, Riven...” The blonde turned her phone to show a picture of the pair of them that appear to have been taken while Evelynn was dragging her between shops. Above it was a headline reading ‘Exotic Beauty: The Diva’s Latest Conquest?’. She swiped to reveal another of Riven leaving the building that housed the K/DA penthouse.

“Exotic B... Seriously? This is what you’re basing this off?” Riven was dumbfounded. She gestured to Evelynn. “Yeah we hung out. We’re friends.”

Evelynn resisted the pleased expression that tried to make it’s way onto her face upon hearing Riven’s words, now not really being the right time.

“You’re going to assume all that about her from a couple of photos?” Evelynn asked condescendingly, amber eyes staring threateningly at them.

The drummer wavered under her glare, but scoffed. “I know all about what the media says about you. I bet that’s how that Chinese girl who sang with you got so popular too. And that rapper you keep around.”

Evelynn’s eyes practically glowed in fury at the woman’s implications and insults to her friends, but before she could so much as move, a hand clutched her left wrist. She followed it back to Riven, starting at the anger that was leaking out from her towards her bandmate. By Evelynn’s leg, Second had also began to show signs of irritation, growling lowly and shuffling on the spot. Leaving her wrist in Riven’s grasp, she crouched to gently hook her thumb under his collar, her fingers scratching his neck soothingly, also calming herself.

“You don’t know shit.” Riven uttered, voice low and controlled, but somewhat menacing. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger towards her drummer. “Don’t assume shit from the crap they write in magazines. She’s not like that.”

The look in her eyes and her movement made the drummer and the other two behind her take a step back. The former doubled down.

“Doesn’t matter. We already decided. You’re out!” The drummer yelled back at her. “You’re a liability anyway!”

The hand that still held Evelynn’s wrist tightened, almost painful, but she ignored it. An audible, tense breath left Riven’s chest.

“A liability? Me?” Riven laughed sardonically, surprising herself by how little she found herself to be bothered by the development. She was too damn angry and had finally had enough. “The one who writes all the songs because the rest of you can’t be bothered. Who practises every day while you laze around and you two eat each other’s faces off?” She gestured from the drummer to the other two members. “I have to book our venues for you for fuck’s sake! How do you even expect to get through the door without me?”

Again, Evelynn found herself biting her cheek to hide a smile. Having not seen the angry side of Riven before, she was certainly enjoying it while it wasn’t directed at her. Watching Riven defend her while also letting out all her frustrations so brazenly at her now ex-bandmates left a surprising warmth in her body.

“Fuck. Off.” The drummer growled back.

She made to walk around Riven, the others following behind her, slightly more timid from Riven’s outburst. The glaring contest between Riven and her held strong until she had nearly passed, and spat on the ground next to them. Riven flared at the action, moving to turn abruptly if not for the arm in her own grip pulling back on her.

“Honey.”

Evelynn’s voice was cool and steady, and upon hearing it, Riven found herself simmering down. They both watched the rest of the band entered the bar, after which Evelynn stood and soothingly stroked the arm that held her wrist. Riven suppressed a shiver at the shock that ran through her at the touch.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret, Honey. Leave them be.” Evelynn warned softly, stepping round to look up into her eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah... thanks.” Riven sighed, relieving the tension in her body. “I’m actually kind of surprised how okay I am with being kicked out.”

Evelynn smirked. “By the looks of things, it’s probably a good development for you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Riven gave a small smile in return, then looked to where her hand held Evelynn and let go. She stifled at the red mark left behind on Evelynn’s wrist from how tight her grip had become. “I-I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“A twinge at most. Don’t fret about it.” Evelynn inspected her wrist lackadaisically, playing it off and giving Riven a reassuring look, who seemed reluctant to leave it there. So Evelynn changed the focus. “We may be more alike than I first thought.”

Riven, who had dropped to one knee to pet a calmed Second, looked back up to her skeptically.

“I respect a person who can call others out.” Evelynn expanded. “I’m called a Diva for a reason.”

“Huh.” Riven dwelled on it for a moment before she sent a cheeky grin Evelynn’s way. “There I thought it was because you act like a bitch.”

An amused expression formed on Evelynn’s face. There was the blunt humour she’d come to appreciate.

“Well, since you’re obviously fine now, I’m getting cold out here.” Evelynn cocked her head towards the alleyway entrance to the bar and the two of them also entered, Second in tow once Riven hooked his lead on.

The first thing they were met with once inside was the raised voice of the drummer. Across the way near the bar, Kimmy was stood in opposition to Riven’s ex-bandmates, a defiant look on their face and their arms crossed. The distance didn’t allow Evelynn and Riven to make out what was being said, but the band soon turned their heels and made to leave the same way they had entered. With the ruckus the drummer had caused, half of the occupants of the bar were following them out with their eyes. When they reached the pair, who were still stood in the doorway, they shared another small stand off. Until Riven broke it.

“And one more thing. I forgot.” She said sternly.

“What?” The drummer snapped at her.

“The name. Change it.” Riven demanded, her eyes narrowing. “You don’t deserve it.”

“Wha-?” The demand seemed to throw her off somewhat. “F-fine, whatever. Get out of the way.”

Riven and Evelynn stepped to the side and allowed her to shove past. At her heels, the other two followed wearing sheepish expressions. They both hear the drummer’s retreating voice muttering about it being a shit name anyway, but Riven disregarded it. And so, Evelynn did too.

Kimmy had also made their way over to them upon seeing them, a conflicted look on their face.

“Kimmy, Darling.” Evelynn greeted them warmly. “I’m afraid we missed that little exchange?”

Evident that Evelynn was asking for details, Kimmy sighed. “They wanted to cancel the booking. I told them they couldn’t because Riven booked it in her name, not them.” They looked to Riven expectedly. “What’s happened, exactly?”

Riven shrugged. “I’m solo now, I guess.”

“Oh my...” Kimmy hummed to themselves. “Do you still planning on playing?”

She balked at the suggestion, discomfort at the idea not exactly hidden. After what just took place, it would be a barefaced lie to say that she was in the best mood to stand in front of an audience right now. Hell the though of simply playing any of her songs solo felt wrong. All but one weren’t written to be solo songs.

With her indecision evident, Kimmy frowned. “Not to put pressure on the decision, but I’m aware there are a number of people here to listen to you specifically.”

Despite the disclaimer, it didn’t do Riven any favours being bequeathed that information.

“R-really?” Riven was surprised more than anything.

“Give us a moment, Kimmy.” Evelynn requested to the bar owner. “Go set the stage up for her.”

Kimmy acquiesced and left first to go to the bar and then to prepare. On the other hand, Riven was giving Evelynn an apprehensive look.

“Is this you making a decision for me again..?” Riven asked, a hint of displeasure in her voice.

“Absolutely not. I’m just hoping you make the right one yourself.” Evelynn shut the thought down, her tone serious, then crossed her arms beneath her chest. “Can I be honest with you, Honey?” She waited until she received tentative nod in response. “You’re band was average, at best. You stood out like a sore thumb. Whether you play with or without them won’t make a difference, because you were the only part worth listening to. I’m not surprised at all that there are people here because you’re to play tonight.”

“E-Eve...”

“I mean it.”

It took a while for Riven to process what Evelynn had said. From just her tone, she knew the Diva was being completely honest. To be frank, she agreed that she played better than the rest of the band. She’d dedicated more time to her music than them all combined. But the thought of having to adapt all of a sudden and play alone; she had no clue how that would go.

Evelynn sensed her doubt. “Great minds think alike. There’s something about you. We both sensed it.” It was obvious who Evelynn was referring to. “You’ll manage. Trust our judgement.”

Riven let out a heavy breath, looked into Evelynn’s brilliant amber orbs for a hint of doubt, and found non.

“Fine.” She relented. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

Riven let out an uncertain breath as she crested the stage. As always, her guitar was hanging over her shoulder, and she carried a stool in one hand. She set it down in front of the mic and sat, then adjusted the stand to her lower position. When enough attention was turned to her, she spoke.

“Hey. So, um, it’s just me tonight.” She told the patrons awkwardly. “If you saw that little scene earlier you might be able to guess why...”

The dryness of her statement earned a few chuckles and Riven used the moment ready herself. Her eyes locked onto Evelynn, sat at her usual table, though without her usual drink for once. A reassuring smile was sent her way, an amber eye winking. She ignored the warmth that tickled her face, the show of encouragement allowing her to steel herself.

“Because of that, some songs may sound different, or weird. But I hope they’re enjoyable anyway.”

She held herself still for a moment, took one more breath, then went straight into a series of power chords. They went on for a moment until she brought her mouth to the mic.

_‘Looking back I clearly see_

_What it is that's killing me_

_Through the eyes of one I know_

_I see a vision once let go_

_I had it all_

_Constantly it burdens me_

_Hard to trust and can't believe_

_Lost the faith and lost the love_

_When the day is done’_

Evelynn listened from her spot at the back of the bar with her full attention, Second also watching his owner attentively by her feet. She had realised it back at the cemetery, but it hit her even more now as to how much of her pain Riven wrote into her songs. Instantly, she was enraptured again by the emotion that was sewn into every lyric.

Half an hour went by of Riven playing through adapted versions of songs she had decided could be suitably played by herself. All of them were songs she had played before, and despite the Riven’s doubts, Evelynn found they had their own charm when played solo.

She went from song to song with little pause in between, until she finished her most recent one. If anyone looked closely, they would see the slight hint of indecision she was displaying before being replaced with drive.

“So this next one is my last. I’ve actually never sang this one outside of my apartment before.” Riven admitted to her audience. “It’s the first song I ever wrote, a year ago.”

Evelynn noticed Riven’s gaze focus on her, her eyes widening as she understood what Riven was implying. Her lips tightened together as Riven continued.

“When I wrote this I was going through a hell of a rough time, and I thought I would never actually be able to bring myself to sing it.” She smiled solemnly, still looking at Evelynn. “Recently, I found someone who’s been able to help me find the courage to do so. So why not now?”

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, shakiness clear through the mic. Tightness found Evelynn’s chest while she listened to Riven speak, raising a hand up to attempt to settle some unsteadiness of her own.

Fingers began to drift along the neck of the guitar as Riven began with a small but complex riff. With one more breath, she closed her eyes and sang.

_‘Thanks for all_

_You've done_

_I've missed you for so long_

_I can't believe you're gone and_

_You still live, in me_

_I feel you in the wind_

_You guide me constantly_

_I never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always home waiting_

_But now I come home and I miss your face_

_So smiling down on me_

_I close my eyes to see_

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song, that sets me free_

_I sing it while_

_I feel, I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight_

_'cause it comforts me’_

As soon as Riven started, Evelynn felt something different about this song. All of Riven’s songs carried her emotions, this one being no different. But there was a sense of vulnerability as well, and it hit differently. This was Riven with her heart on her tongue and for Evelynn, who knew the pain that was being held within, she found herself becoming overwhelmed.

At some point in the song, the exact point she wasn’t sure, she flinched from her reverie when she found herself blinking back moisture. It was the only point at which she broke her focus on Riven. Almost baffled, she tried to stabilise the emotions that had risen within her as if trying to harmonise with Riven’s own. There it was again. Dead centre in her chest and stronger than ever. Evelynn mentally scolded herself, placing one hand over her thundering heart, and just listened to Riven’s enrapturing voice, capturing every subtle change in her expressions while she sang. Playing dumb was silly. She knew - had known - what it was.

The song completed without a single noise from anyone. When Riven thanked everyone and finished up, only then did some of patrons regain themselves and applaud her as she left. Once off stage, she hurriedly packed away her guitar and headed directly for Evelynn’s table. Only, there was Second, cosily curled under the table, but no Evelynn. Confused, she scanned the room hastily and caught sight the Diva making her way back from the nearby restroom. As she came closer, Riven could have sworn her make-up looked fresher, and her face almost too straight as if to hide something.

“Hey, Eve.” She greeted the woman as she returned, eyeing her with concern. “Everything okay?”

A short breath was let out, then Evelynn smiled warmly, wordlessly nodding.

“What..?”

Evelynn beheld her a moment longer before she finally spoke.

“You’re really are a wonderful singer, Riven.”

Heat rushed to Riven’s cheeks. The adoration held in Evelynn’s words wasn’t something she had been prepared for. Her head wandered to give her a chance to force away the redness, but Evelynn reached up and caught her left cheek with a palm and forced them to face one another. A thumb caressed Riven’s scar.

“I mean it.”

“Th-Thanks...” Was all Riven could manage to utter out, finding Evelynn’s touch to be far too distracting to find any other words.

Evelynn, meanwhile, spent a moment visually tracing Riven’s face, then met her eyes again.

“I have to get back.” She eventually announced. “Early start, busy schedule. You know how it is.”

“S-sure...” Riven managed. “See y-“

Her entire person froze, Evelynn having stepped forward, craning her neck ever so slightly to leave a singular, soft kiss to Riven’s previously unattended cheek. She pulled back and took in Riven’s visage a final time. Her thumb grazed Riven’s scar once more before also retreating.

“See you around, Riven.”

With that, Evelynn excused herself and sauntered out of the bar, sending a quick wave to Kimmy who had their eyebrows raised and was looking in her direction. She reached her supercar, unlocked it and entered, just sitting there once the door closed. With a deep sigh, she pulled out her phone, and selected the first name in her contacts. Ahri picked up a moment later.

_“E-Eve? Sorry, this is a bad time.”_ Evelynn didn’t reply at first. _“Eve? Are you o-?”_

“You know, I hate it when you’re right.”

_“E-eh..? What d-?”_

Evelynn hung up, reignited her engine and pulled away from the bar.

So this is how it was going to be.

Back in the bar, Riven was in a daze, slumped in the chair Evelynn had left unoccupied. She absentmindedly stroked Second’s head, the dog perched between her legs, while her other hand hovered over the cheek that still burned from the touch of Evelynn’s soft lips. It had rested there since she had watched Evelynn leave the bar. The burning may have also been her current heated complexion, though, the olive skin on her face tinged with redness. Her mind kept replaying the event that just occurred: the gentle smile, the thumping of her heart against it’s confinements when Evelynn’s hand touched her cheek, the electricity that coursed through her at the feel of Evelynn’s lips. It may have been brief, a fraction of a second, but time had moved a little more slowly for Riven in that moment. She knew she’d been feeling more comfortable around her, especially after confiding in her. But this? Her gaze turned down to Second, who looked at her innocently, head cocked.

“I think I like her, Old Man...” She said, barely audible.

The image of Evelynn from the moment before her departure was held in the forefront of her mind. Riven smiled. A dumb, awkward smile.

“I really like her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far...  
> That's the first part of what I have planned complete!  
> Very much enjoying writing this so I'm still hoping people are enjoying it also.
> 
> Edit: forgot to add the songs. The first was ‘Open Their Eyes’ and the second ‘In Loving Memory’, both by Alter Bridge as always.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little different. In my notes I've been referring to it as an interlude of sorts, a period between main plot points.  
> It basically consists of a number of small scenes more focused around the characters and their interactions rather than any story development, though things will be hinted at/developed somewhat passively anyway.  
> And maybe some fluff because I've been craving to add some here for a good while...
> 
> Enjoy~

“Sooo...”

Evelynn looked up and over the menu she had been inspecting towards the woman sat opposite her on their small table. Ahri was playing with the cutlery in her hand, waiting expectantly.

“The other day..?” She trailed on, gesturing with a fork.

The pair had gone out together to the establishment they usually frequented for the breakfast dates they’d shared for years now. It had been Ahri’s turn to book.

“You didn’t need to take me out for breakfast to ask me about that, Foxy.” Evelynn chided, going back to her menu.

“You phrased that as if I was paying for you...”

“You’re not?” Evelynn asked with feigned innocence.

“The phone call, Eve.” Ahri addressed her blankly, then leaned forward. “About me being right?”

Evelynn placed her menu down and placed on hand over the other. “I like her.”

“I knew it!” Giddiness encroached Ahri’s features, hands clasping together. “So you asked her out right?”

“I... No. I haven’t.”

“What?” Ahri looked confused, and rightfully so. For a woman who acted on such things without a second thought, this wasn’t like Evelynn at all. “Why?”

“I know what you’re thinking, Ahri.” A glimmer of conflict crossed Evelynn’s features. “Recently she told me some things and it’s complicated. To me, she’s still hurting over someone. It would be selfish.”

“Eve...” Ahri paused, reading her old friend’s expression.

“She’s... different, Ahri. This isn’t another random fling. This is more like, well...” Evelynn trailed off and took a deep breath. “So you can understand why I’m being careful.”

“Eve, Riven’s not going to be like him.” Ahri said reassuringly, but Evelynn shook her head.

“You misunderstand, Foxy. I was meaning more from my side of things.” Evelynn corrected.

“O-Oh...” Ahri started. “Wow, Eve. You like her that much?”

In a brief moment of vulnerability, Evelynn bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to mess this up, Ahri.”

“Don’t stop being you though.”

“Noted.”

A moment passed between the two, Ahri silently watching her friend. She had only ever seen her act like this for one other individual. Before either of them could say anything else, a waiter appeared. Evelynn’s cool visage had returned in an instant and they both ordered their meals. And when he had left with their orders, it was Evelynn who spoke first.

“Enough about me.” Evelynn leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin rested on her interlaced fingers. She wore a sly expression. “Why exactly was it a bad time to call you?”

Ahri stiffened slightly. “Did... did I say that?”

She tried to play it off, but Evelynn pressed further.

“I suppose Shen requires your full attention, hm?”

Ahri clammed up.

* * *

“Okay.”

Riven carefully pushed open the kitchen door, expertly balancing the serving dishes in her arms, upon which was various assortments of dishes. Kai’Sa followed her out with a similar number. They crossed behind the lounge towards a large dining table that was adjacent to the stairs to the bedrooms. Some food was already set out on the table, the stuff they were carrying being the last.

“Food guys!” Riven announced as they passed by.

Akali sprung from her slumped position on a bean bag in an instance. From the number of times she had asked if the food was ready yet in the past hour, it was safe to say she was hungry. Sivir and Ahri also made their ways over from the lounge at a more leisurely pace, Sivir greeting her girlfriend with a loving peck on the cheek before she circled behind the sit next to her.

A minute later, Evelynn appeared from the staircase. A yawn escaped her mouth and she stretched her stiff arms as she came to the table. Insistent on her beauty nap, Riven had set Evelynn an alarm to wake up to for around the time food would be ready.

“Wow, Riven. There’s much! And it’s looks so good!” Ahri awed at the spread as she sat one of the ends of the table. “You honestly didn’t need to go so far.”

Riven smiled sheepishly and took her own seat, adjacent to Evelynn who occupied the other end opposite Ahri. Next to her was Akali, ogling the spread greedily, and opposite the both of them was Kai’Sa and Sivir.

“I wanted to thank you all for taking care of me.” Riven said sincerely. “And besides, wouldn’t have gotten half of this made in time without Kai’Sa.”

“It was a pleasure. I got some new recipies to boot.” Kai’Sa smiled.

“So goooood~!” Akali exclaimed in bliss, mouth already full of food from what she had heaped onto her plate.

With her having already started, they all dug in. To Riven’s, and Kai’Sa’s, delight, everyone seemed to adore the food. Having had to cook for herself for most of her life, the chore had become second nature to her, nigh a hobby. She had even been the one to cook for her sisters whenever they had more than their military rations to work with. Everyone was rather animated in their eating they were enjoying the food so much. Akali and Sivir quaffed at a lightening pace, Ahri and Kai’Sa showing a touch more etiquette but held looks of bliss on their faces. Aside from Evelynn, collected as ever while consuming her meal.

Riven regarded her somewhat nervously. “The food good, Eve?”

The Diva raised a finger as a signal to wait for her to finish her mouthful, took a sip of the wine she had poured and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She turned to face Riven, who found her hands being taken into Evelynn’s and held in her lap. Piercing amber eyes stared and Riven wriggled a little in her seat under the scrutiny. The other residents of the dining table had slowed their eating somewhat upon observing the action.

“Um... Eve?”

“Marry me, Honey.”

Riven’s mind blanked out for a second. All the blood in her body must have rushed to her face going by the pigment it took, and she sincerely hoped the steam pluming from her ears was purely imaginary. Next to her, Akali spluttered, controlling her sniggering as best she could with the food in her mouth. Sivir, who’s mouth was empty however, didn’t bother holding in her laughter. Kai’Sa was taken aback by the out of the blue request, and Ahri had held her fingers to her mouth to hide her amused smile.

“I... er... duh...” Riven floundered with her words, her mind currently at a level of function comparable to that of a 90’s modem and the touch of Evelynn’s hands wasn’t helping matters. Evelynn’s face was neutral, unreadable.

Eventually, the Diva rescued Riven from the state she had caused, brandishing her usual teasing grin and tilting her head playfully. “Well, maybe just cook for me again sometime?”

Riven swallowed hard, not managing to settle her racing mind.

“S... Sure...” She managed to wheeze out.

* * *

“Teneff adored spicy food. Like, a ridiculous amount. She had this hot sauce made from the five hottest chillis in the world and she would eat it with everything like it was ketchup!”

“Oh my...”

“There was this one time, when Arrel pissed her off, that she spiked her food with it! Arrel could barely speak!”

Riven laughed at the memory she was telling, Evelynn smiling in amusement beside her. They were back at the memorial, sat on the on one of the benches dotted around the edge of the square. By their feet was Second, curled up but now roused from his dozing by Riven’s laughter.

This was the most recent of the many times Evelynn had accompanied Riven to the memorial, like she had said she would after the first instance. On each visit, Riven would retell memories of the women she regarded as sisters. Some would be happy and she would laugh, like now, and some, while fond, would expose her vulnerabilities and Evelynn would be next to her to offer the support Riven quickly realised she’d come to rely upon. A subtle nudge of Evelynn’s shoulder to Riven’s own or a gentle, comforting caress of Riven’s arm, to the full on embrace that had been shared on their last visit after a memory that was particularly close to Riven’s heart came to the surface.

Now fully awake, a disgruntled Second crawled out from under the bench and forcefully plonked his head on Evelynn’s thighs, left bare by the shorts she wore.

“Awh, did Riven wake you, Sweetie?” Evelynn cooed at him, taking both sides of Second’s face in her hands and ruffling his head gently.

Second grumbled in response and Evelynn beheld him fondly. The hound was sporting more grey hairs, now scattering down his belly and around his paws as oppose to just his snout. He took more naps now too, his age starting to show. Her thumbs stroked along his nose, receiving a sound of approval in return.

Riven rolled her eyes at both of them, but found herself with a tinge of jealously at Second’s position. Lucky old man. Though, his instantly friendliness towards the Diva is what convinced her to sit down with Evelynn those couple of months ago. She ought to give him some good steak, if she could actually afford it that is. In her hand, she fiddled with a cigarette, unlit, twirling it between her fingers. Evelynn noticed.

“You haven’t been smoking as much lately.” She noted, switching her attention to the olive-skinned singer, who shrugged.

Riven had indeed found herself smoking less when in Evelynn’s company. Not that she never smoked around her, but less often for certain.

“You’re a good distraction.”

Evelynn quirked a smile, hiding the leap her heart took at the insinuation she was sure Riven didn’t intend. “I’ll acknowledge that as a compliment, Honey.”

Riven scoffed in good-humour, standing and whipping out her lighter for the one smoke she would allow herself.

“I hope Marit won’t be offended.” Evelynn commented light-heartedly.

Riven smirked, exhaling after her first drag. “I think I can confidently say that Marit wouldn’t have given a shit.”

They shared a laugh and a quiet settled between them. Evelynn took to pampering the old dog still taking up thigh real estate, while Riven seemed to lose herself in her own mind for a while. When Evelynn looked up from Second, she raised a brow at the perplexed expression on Riven’s face.

“What’s on your mind, Honey?”

“Well... that is.” Riven answered pointedly. “I was just wondering why you always call me that.”

Evelynn blinked. “What? ‘Honey’?”

“It’s not a problem, by any means.” Riven quickly added. “I was just curious.”

“I see...” Evelynn smiled coolly. “Well there is a reason, I suppose.”

Riven stared at her expectantly after she paused, so she expanded.

“Your eyes.”

Now Riven blinked, pointing to her face. “My eyes?”

A nod in return, and a warm smile. “Like honey. They’re quite beautiful.”

Nothing could prevent the flush that spread across Riven’s face, so she hastily turned away, taking a long drag to distract herself.

“Everything alright, Honey?”

Now it was her heart’s turn to skip a beat.

She coughed nervously. “Y-Yep! Fine!”

* * *

“Cheers!”

“Kanpai!”

Three glasses clinked together before a large swig was taken from each of them by the women around the table.

“Tomboy night out~!” Sivir celebrated, slamming her now empty beer glass down onto the table, chugged in the smooth motion.

“Easy there. We have all night.” Riven warned, amused look on her face. “Plus I’m not sure you can afford to drink so fast...”

“Don’t worry about that.” Sivir waved her off, pointed a thumb towards the final member of the group. “Akali’s paying!”

“Eh!?” Akali exclaimed in surprise. “When that become a thing!?”

The three gaming buddies had decided it was due time for them to hang out together for an evening. They were currently at Riven’s place of work, having met her there at the end of her shift. An easy choice for the start of their evening bar crawl.

“Don’t worry about it, ‘Kali.” Sivir waved the rapper off. “Riven’ll pay you back once she makes it big!”

“Sure...” Riven said, skeptical at the notion.

“Okay, and what about you? _Delivery Girl_?” Akali pressed, leaning towards her expectantly.

“Easy!” Sivir relaxed back in her seat. “I pay you back when I marry Habibti and can spend all her money like a proper housewife.”

The other two women shared a cynical look at her joking statement.

“Except Kai’Sa would do all the cooking.” Riven pointed out. “You’d be the worst housewife ever.”

“Details, details.” Sivir trailed off.

“Hey, have you guys actually thought about that stuff?” Akali asked. “Marriage?”

Sivir pulled a face. “Nah, you think I can afford a ring?”

“Oh yeah, how silly of me. We’ve just been talking about how broke you are.” Akali chided back to her.

The Egyptian narrowed her eyes. “Don’t make me tell Riven about ‘You Know Who’.”

A look that was a mix of disbelief and trepidation crossed Akali’s face. “You wouldn’t dare...”

“‘You Know Who’?” Riven repeated curiously. “What, like vol-?”

“Oh! Way edgier!” Sivir said sardonically.

“Sivir...” Akali whined, flushing with embarrassment.

She continued anyway. “And he had all these tattoos on one side of his face.”

“Sivir! _Urusai!_ ”

“And he’d always act like a bad boy but had this _huge_ father’s complex.”

“Wait, really?” Riven shot Akali a questioning but humoured look.

“It was a phase, ok!?!” Akali exclaimed in her own defence, slamming the table with a palm. She glared at Sivir. “ _Gejimayu_.”

“You keep calling me that!” Sivir raised her voice, more than a hint of frustration present. Her thick brows furrowed. “And why does Kai’Sa just laugh whenever I ask her to translate!?”

Riven was chuckling at their antics, but Akali then turned to stare at her.

“Riven! What about you and Evie?”

“Don’t turn this onto me...” Riven narrowed her eyes.

“No, nope. She’s onto something.” Sivir said sagely.

“It’s obvious you have a thing for her.” Akali added.

Riven blanched. “It is..?”

The pair nodded in unison.

“She seems fond of you too...” Sivir said in a suggestive tone.

Riven shook her head in disagreement. “No way. She’s just being ‘Evelynn’. Being all touchy and flirty is her thing, right?” All she received in response were two disbelieving looks. “What?”

“Dude.”

_“Dude.”_

Confusion spread across Riven’s features.

“What!?”

* * *

The K/DA lounge was dark, illuminated only by the large wall-mounted LCD TV. Displayed on it was the second showing of K/DA’s film night, with the members of K/DA and some plus ones scattered around the lounge of the penthouse.

Splayed on her back from across an oversized bean bag on the floor, dead centre in front of the TV, was Akali. She was mindlessly shovelling snacks into her mouth, her eyes fixed on the screen despite her head hanging upside down. Opposite the TV on the centre couch was Ahri, sat with her limbs wrapped around a body-length pillow, legs crossed and attentively watching. Lounged across the rightmost couch was Kai’sa, head resting on her girlfriend’s lap. Sivir, in turn, wasn’t currently watching the current film. Instead, her attention was trained on the sole love seat across from her where Evelynn was already asleep. A snigger left Sivir when she swapped her gaze to the woman Evelynn was slumped against. Evelynn had perched next to Riven despite the latter’s awkward protests of proximity, who was now sat stiff as a plank. She daren’t move for fear of waking her, though partly for the possibly selfish reason of having the object of her affection nestled against her. Something Sivir read well from the rocker’s flushed face.

Riven, completely unable to focus on the film, had took to wandering her gaze around the room to try and distract herself from the less than pure thoughts brimming to mind. Not that her right arm being held by the sleeping Diva, right betwixt her generous bosom, was offering much help. Neither was the thin, baggy jumper acting as the sole barrier.

Their finally locked onto each other and Sivir sent an exaggerated wink her way, along with a thumbs up and then an ‘OK’ sign with the hand not being clutched by her girlfriend.

A glare and a subtle middle finger was sent in return.

* * *

The elevator dinged upon reaching the penthouse floor.

“Hello?” Kayle shouted out as she stepped into the apartment. “I’m here!”

A head popped up from the top of one of the couches, Akali having sat up at the voice. Her eyes lit up when she saw the owner.

“Kayle!” She vaulted the furniture with ease and trotted over. “I haven’t seen you in like a month! How come you’re here?”

“I-er, hey.” Kayle responded awkwardly, gulping. “I... _Evelynn_ said she had something for Karthus. I offered to pick it up since I was nearby.”

“Oh! Evelynn mentioned that earlier. I dunno where she is though, or anyone really...” She made an action to scan the room to aid her statement. “I know where it is though. I can grab it for you if you’d like?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah.” Kayle fiddled with her own fingers, but her nerves weren’t picked up as Akali swivelled on her heel and made her way to Evelynn’s room, Kayle following a step behind.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, four pairs of eyes were watching them, peering over from the kitchen. Three inquisitive, one narrowed with jealousy.

“I can’t believe it...”

“You’ll understand, Honey.”

“Kayle is _right there_ and you guys aren’t letting me even _talk_ to her!?” Riven exclaimed in a hushed tone.

She looked accursedly to her right, where Evelynn, Ahri and Kai’Sa were also half hidden behind the open countertop of K/DA’s kitchen. To her left, Evelynn was rolling her eyes at Riven’s outburst while the others to her right were trying to signal her to keep her voice down.

“We promised Kayle we’d leave them be..!” Ahri explained.

“Wha..? Bu..!?” Riven flustered after once again being shushed, this time by Evelynn via a light backhand to her arm, yelping in surprise pain. “Why would Kayle car- _oww_...”

The warnings obviously not registering well enough, Evelynn had now pinched her left cheek, sending her a pointed look.

“Hush, Honey.”

Riven sighed. “ _Shorryy_...”

“Just watch and you’ll see.” Ahri promised.

Grumbling sulkily, she matched the others in turning her eyes back to the main space of the penthouse as both Kayle and Akali reappeared coming down the stairs.

“Is that all you came here for?” Akali asked, a small frown of disappointment on her face.

“Y-Yeah.” Kayle nodded awkwardly, fumbling with the package in her arms. “Thanks for grabbing this for me.”

“It’s fine!” Akali grinned. “We should try to meet up more! It’s fun to hang out with you!”

“It-It is?” A faint redness crossed Kayle’s fair complexion, then she perked up as she remembered something. “That place I told you about. The restaurant? What did you think?”

“Oh yeah! It was really nice actually!”

“So do you... we should go? Sometime?”

“For sure. I bet everyone would like to go there again!”

Kayle faltered. “Everyone?”

“It’d be more fun, right?” Akali questioned innocently.

“Y-yeah...” The rockstar managed to blanket the downtrodden expression from her features. “A-Anyway, better get this to Karthus.”

She turned to make her way back to the elevator. Akali followed, insistent on seeing her off.

“Oh my god.”

The three pairs of hidden K/DA turned looked Riven, who was watching the retreating pair with disbelief spread across her face.

“I...” Riven scoffed. “I totally understand.”

“Told you.” Ahri sighed. “Poor Kay-“

The leader of K/DA was shushed by Kai’Sa beside her, who’s eyes were still locked on Kayle and Akali. The former had paused before entering the elevator and turned back to Akali.

“Would you be up for meeting up some other time as well?” She asked, a nervous but decided look on her face.

Akali raised an eyebrow. “What, you mean other than the-?”

“Just the two of us, Akali.”

“Oh.” The rapper paused, thinking briefly. “I guess we can hang out. Sounds fun!”

Kayle beamed. “Great! I’ll text you later?”

“Sure!”

The rockstar stepped into the elevator and gave Akali one last wave as it closed. Akali waved back, then half-ran her way to her room. She felt giddy for some reason.

In the kitchen, the women there wore faces that were a mix of whimsy and weariness.

“Go Kayle!” Ahri clapped for the departed woman.

Evelynn sighed and clicked her tongue. “There’s no way Akali sees that as a date...”

“Progress is progress.” Kai’Sa said optimistically.

“I still would have liked to at least say hi...” Riven mutter grumpily, which earned her another light backhand to the same spot on her arm. “Ow!”

* * *

“Sivir! This is salt! Not sugar!” Kai’Sa groaned in despair, shoving the bag of salt back into her girlfriend’s hands. “Key distinction!”

Riven snorted from the other side of the kitchen, already in the process of weighing out the rest of the ingredients.

“Shut up, Riv...” Sivir uttered despairingly as she returned to sticking her head in cupboards in search of the seemingly elusive bag if sugar. She huffed. “Why am I even here!? I don’t want to make a cake!”

“Because you’re my girlfriend of a year and a half, and you love me and want to help me in our first attempt at baking a cake.” Kai’Sa answered matter-of-factly, not looking up from the recipe she was ingraining into her mind, a bag of flour clutched in her hands.

She had recently found the urge to learn how to bake, as well as a break in K/DA’s schedule to have the time to do so. Considering how successful their last endeavour together in the kitchen went, Kai’Sa had invited Riven over to take part. Sivir, though, hadn’t been given an option.

“Oh. Of course. My mistake.” Sivir responded flatly.

“Whipped~!” Riven sung, earning herself a ‘fuck you’.

“What cake are you baking, Bokkie?”

From the other side of the countertop, Evelynn oversaw them trio in their efforts while playing idly with her phone.

“Oh, nothing special. A Victoria sponge. Nice and simple. Apparently...” The dancer frowned at the recipe.

She had picked a recipe that gave her options for the number of eggs to use. Like she was supposed to know on her first go. She glanced up at the relaxed Diva.

“Don’t suppose you’d be up for helping?”

“Oh, I’m quite enjoying myself from here.” Evelynn declined the request, watching the grumbling Sivir with amusement over the rim of the wine glass she was nursing. “Besides, it’s never been something I’ve had an interest in doing.”

“Yeah we know who you’d rather be doing...”

Sivir’s blunt statement caught her company off guard. While she simply received a floury slap to her arm by her girlfriend, she earned a curse from Riven after she fumbled a pair of, now broken, eggs into the mixing bowl at the disgruntled woman’s comment. Even Evelynn reacted, trying her best to hide the cough that developed from nearly choking on her drink.

Both womens’ faces were red, but neither could see the face of the other to notice their similar predicaments.

* * *

An instrumental version of MORE blared out from Evelynn’s phone, wrenching her from her dreams. Groaning, she reached across to her bedside table for her phone, cursing whoever was calling her in the early hours of the morning. Her mood changed quickly when she saw Riven’s face alongside her name displayed on the screen. She swiped it up and answered instantly.

“Riven?”

_“...E-Eve..?”_

The anguish carried across in Riven’s shaky voice over the connection broke Evelynn’s heart and cleared away her grogginess instantly. She sat up, wide awake and attentive.

“I’m here.”

At first, she only received sobs in return. In the background, Evelynn could hear the soft rumble’s being made by Second, obviously trying his best to be there for his owner.

_“I... I was dreaming about them.”_ Riven uttered quietly, voice weak and high with the strain of simply talking. _“I really miss them, Eve...”_

“Oh, Honey...”

Evelynn bit her lip, frustration brewing at what little she could do through a call.

“I can drive to you. Right now if you’d like?” She offered, selfishly hoping Riven accepted.

_“No, no. This is fine. Honest. But thank you.”_ Her voice had stabilised somewhat, speaking to Evelynn already improving her mood. _“Can we just... talk for a while?”_

“I’m all yours, Honey.” Evelynn smiled fondly and brought a knee to her chest to rest the hand that held her phone, switching to speaker. “What would you like to talk about?”

* * *

Ahri had been sat at the dining table scribbling experimental lyrics into a small, cream-coloured notepad when she heard a song play. The first song she ever released. Her ringtone. She bolted upright in her seat, standing and beginning to search for where her phone was located.

Akali, who had been lounging in her usual favourite spot on the centre couch, raised a hand over the back of the furniture to signal to her leader.

“Over here!” She shouted, reaching for the nearby smartphone and offering it to Ahri as she hurriedly approached.

“Thank you, Rogue!” Ahri hastily answered the call, pinning the device to her ear. “Hi! She-!”

The foxy leader paused, looking down to the couch where Akali was casually observing her take the call. She shuffled awkwardly, then backed away, walking towards the kitchen at a fast pace.

“Sorry. Akali was just staring at me...” Ahri explained to the caller as she rested her back against the countertop. “How are you? How’s your day off goi-?”

“Ahri?”

Ahri blanked, head whipping round to see Kai’Sa wearing her usual black apron in the middle of another cake baking session.

The dancer quirked her head, curious. “Who are you on the phone with?”

“Ah...” Stepping away from the kitchen area without giving an answer, she left behind a befuddled Kai’Sa as she half-ran to her bedroom, apologising again to the caller. “Sorry, sorry. I just feel weird talking to you around the guys... I’m in my room now, so I should be f-“

“Hey, Foxy, can I borrow that cute purple lipstick you wore the other day?” Evelynn requested, brazenly entering Ahri’s bedroom while tapping away at her phone. Looking up, she saw the look of disbelief on Ahri’s face and the phone held to her ear. “Oh, sorry. Is that Shen?”

Ahri snapped.

_“I SWEAR THERE’S NO PRIVACY IN THIS DAMN PLACE!”_

* * *

“Ahri... I dunno...”

“What? I think it looks good!”

The foxy leader of K/DA had stolen Riven away upon her entry to the penthouse. Riven had arrived to hang out once K/DA-sans-Ahri returned from an interview, but had arrived early. Ahri took the opportunity to experiment with Riven’s look, this being the fifth hairstyle Riven had sat through.

“You think so?” Riven seemed unsure with Ahri’s judgement.

Swivelling her head from side-to-side, Riven inspected the wavy bob Ahri had styled her hair into. Just like the rest, it was never a style she had ever pictured herself having. Not to discredit Ahri, her hairstyling ability made Riven wonder why she had someone do it for her before appearances. It was just... styling herself, hair or otherwise, had never been something Riven had given much thought. She never ventured away from her messy updo or, when at home, just having it loose. Tie it up into a whatever and be done with it. Not to say she thought the style itself looked bad either, just...

“Do you not think this is a bit, I dunno, girly for me?” She questioned, earning a tut from the woman behind her.

Ahri clicked her tongue at the question. “Don’t limit yourself. Try new things, you might be surprised what works.” She lectured, absently playing with Riven’s hair. “Besides, you’re gorgeous, in all honesty. it’s not surprising Evel-“

She cut herself off quickly, mentally zipping her mouth shut after her near slip-up. Riven looked up at her through the mirror quizzically.

“Eve what?”

“Yes, Foxy darling. Eve what?”

The familiar voice of K/DA’s siren announced her presence at the doorway to Ahri’s bedroom. Ahri stiffened with an ‘eep’ at being caught at her blunder and spun to greet her, while Riven visibly perked up at her arrival.

“Eve! You’re back..!” Ahri uttered tentatively.

“That I am.” Evelynn sauntered over to them both, smiling her usual teasing smile at Riven. “I was wondering where you were. I saw your bike.”

“Sorry, I got here early and Ahri wanted to try some hairstyles.”

“So I see.” Evelynn reached out to fiddle with the hair framing Riven’s face.

Riven found herself shrinking under Evelynn’s inspection and looking anywhere but Evelynn’s face, awkward with the interaction despite Ahri doing the same thing but a moment ago.

“What do you think, Eve?” Ahri asked. “I think this one suits her.”

Evelynn hummed in agreement but circled so that she was next to Ahri, behind Riven. “I think I know something better though.” She looked at Riven through the mirror, fingers hovering over Riven’s scalp. “You don’t mind?”

“Eve...” Ahri pouted, having an idea of what she had planned.

Riven shook her head in the negative, a yelp following as Evelynn began to ruffle her hair. When the styling Ahri had applied was gradually roughed out, Evelynn snatched a hair-tie from the worktop of the vanity in front of them and tied up Riven’s hair with practised ease back into her usual messy updo.

“There we go.” Evelynn smiled warmly, resting her hands on Riven’s shoulders, thumbs affectionately rubbing circles at the base of her neck. “Perfect.”

Riven wasn’t sure her face could become any more crimson.

* * *

“Hey, Eve, I was wonderi-“ Riven froze in the doorway of Evelynn’s bedroom from the sight before her.

Facing a mirror, next to the entrance to her walk-in wardrobe, was Evelynn, wearing the same outfit she had adorned for K/DA’s EP. All but the iridescent cropped jacket, which was currently folded on her bed. This meant that all Riven could see was the leather brassiere and accompanying straps that framed her bosom as well as the singular strap that ran down her torso to her leather pencil skirt that hid the garter belt being utilised to hold up her stockings.

“I... I never considered you’d be into that sort of play...” Riven uttered with a surprisingly straight face. The blushing that followed ruined the façade somewhat.

Evelynn paused, looking between her outfit and Riven. “Honey, this is my outfit for our All Out EP.” She approached Riven while she spoke, gesturing to her attire. “We’re shooting a promo for a special edition release.”

She looked up from fixing one of the leather straps as she reached Riven. The crimson faced woman was avoiding looking at her in any capacity, a hand loosely covering her mouth to try and hide some of her nervousness.

“All okay, Honey?”

“Mm.” Riven answered mutely, unable to stop her eyes from making a once over of Evelynn’s very exposed figure. “I, uh... It’s not leaving much to the imagination, huh..?”

Evelynn smirked. “Made things easier for you then?” She teased. If she had turned to finish dressing a second later she would have been able to catch a stiffening of Riven’s posture, the rocker’s face mimicking a deer caught in headlights. She collected the jacket from the bed. “Is it too much for you, Honey?”

“It... It’s nice...”

All of a sudden, Evelynn was thankful she had her, quite bare, back to Riven. Accompanying the light redness dusting her cheeks, a smile formed that she just couldn’t quell. Again with that blunt sincerity. It never failed to catch her off guard. Her grip on the jacket tightened as she held it close to her thumping heart.

“You didn’t recognise it?” She questioned, successfully feigning coolness when she looked over her shoulder. “What did you want to ask my anyway?”

Riven averted her eyes again quickly, hoping she hadn’t been caught staring as Evelynn’s derrière and while Evelynn hadn’t been facing her.

“You know I never paid any attention to your guys’ stuff...” Riven found herself unable to stop her eyes flicking back to Evelynn’s body. “I’m gonna... go wait out here... for that question...”

Awkwardly backing out of the doorway, she was about to shut the door behind her when Evelynn called out one last time.

“Oh, and Honey?”

“W-What..?”

Evelynn faced Riven completely, sparing her somewhat with the jacket partially covering her cleavage. Her smirk was back.

“Just because this isn’t that sort of outfit doesn’t mean I don’t own one...”

“Going now!”

The slamming of her bedroom door was followed by an amused titter Evelynn. Soon settling, she found herself focusing on the thumping in her chest.

* * *

Riven perched on the edge of her desk chair, leg jigging with agitation and a look of intense indecision on her face. She had been staring at the screen of her laptop intently for a good while. Behind her, lounged on Riven’s sofa - _slash_ \- bed, was Evelynn, dressed in the more casual, comfortable clothing she’d come to wear more in Riven’s presence: a simple white camisole and equally simple jeans. She wore a blasé expression towards Riven’s back while she lazily played with Second’s paws.

“Just do it, Honey.”

Riven whined, flopping back. “I dunno Eve...”

On her screen was a popular website used by amateur artists as a platform for their own music, and open currently was the start of her own portfolio that Evelynn had been helping her set up. Despite Riven’s reluctance to accept help, Evelynn insisted that she at least help herself and put herself out there for people to find. One day Evelynn had presented Riven with some basis recording equipment she had persuaded Yasuo to briefly part ways with and encouraged Riven to record all of her songs. And now all she had to do was upload the already selected files, but had hit a wall of uncertainty at the last minute.

“I don’t even understand what you’re being so awkward about.” Evelynn critiqued flippantly.

“It’s nerve wracking, Eve!” Riven exclaimed. “This isn’t like the bar! Everyone can hear this!”

“Well, at least you’re optimistic.”

Turning her head to send a half-hearted glare Evelynn’s way, Riven the Diva already halfway across the room heading towards her. Evelynn leaned forward upon reaching Riven, resting her weight against her back. Bare arms rested on the desk from either side of her head and Riven froze at the action, head snapping forward and blood rushing to her face at the sensation of softness pressing against the back of her neck.

“Want me to do it for you?” Evelynn suggested, hand moving for the abandoned mouse only for Riven to take her wrist in her own grip.

“N-nope! I’ll do it. I’ll do it...”

Riven said that but she made no move to do so afterwards and hesitated further, and Evelynn rolled her eyes. She made an exaggerated movement as she looked behind her.

“Oh my, I think Second’s pissing against the coffee table.”

“What!?!” Riven shot from her chair and marched to her pet. “Second! Why are y-!?”

_Click_

She froze again, head locking back to Evelynn to find her looking over slyly, the mouse in her right hand. Her other hand came to her lips, mocking innocence.

_“Oops._ ”

* * *

A grunt of exertion left Riven’s body as she squatted to place the last stack of cardboard boxes carefully on the wooden flooring of her newly rented apartment.

Well, _their_ newly rented apartment.

Sivir closed the door behind her, whooping to celebrate the end of the arduous transport of their belongings, coming to stand next to Riven.

“Got to say, this is looking to be a pre-tty good idea.” Riven commented, popping her stiff back.

“Told you so!” Sivir elbowed her new roommate jovially. “Paupers stick together, am I right?”

Around a month ago, Sivir had come to Riven with the proposal of sharing accommodation. The pair had built up quite the strong camaraderie since they first met, learning a decent amount about each other. Sivir was now the second person to learn about her military past, and Riven had learned that despite her simple job, Sivir had a degree in accounting but just hadn’t taken it anywhere yet. Riven would happily admit that living with the Egyptian was an idea she happily took her up on. Not to mention also having to pay less in total than her last place when the rent was shared between them.

It helped that they’d found an absolute steal of an apartment for the rent they were now paying: furnished, a bedroom for each of them, a shared bathroom, a decently sized lounge, and a dining area with an actual kitchen that allowed them (Riven) more freedom when they ( _Riven_ ) cooked meals. The only ‘negative’ they could really discern was it’s increased distance from their workplaces and K/DA’s penthouse. But that’s why they had bikes. Or scooter, in Sivir’s case.

“You did, indeed, tell me so.” Riven agreed, rubbing the afflicted arm.

Sivir raised a fist casually.

“Put ‘er there, _Roomie_.” She said with a quirky grin.

Riven rolled her eyes but matched her movement. Their knuckles rapped together lightly and Sivir cheered again.

“Never say that ever again.” Riven said afterwards.

But, Sivir wasn’t listening, already making a beeline past the moving crates towards their new lounge area.

“Dibs on the big sofa!” She yelled in her wake.

Riven face-faulted.

“Oh god damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add on from the notes at the start.  
> I've been getting some wonderful reviews and they truly make my day. I wrote this for myself and to see others enjoying it so much is a gift. <3  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	8. Chapter 8

_“Hey, Arrel?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“You know you play guitar and stuff? Could you teach me?”_

_“Teach you?”_

_“Yeah, once we get back to base?”_

_“...Sure.”_

* * *

Riven hefted her guitar case onto her back with a light grunt, just finishing up in the back room after her performance. It had been a unique one, in a way. She’d become so used to Evelynn’s presence at the back of the room every time she sang that it was almost jarring to look over but not meet her gaze. Unfortunately, Riven had happened to be playing the same night as some awards show, for which K/DA had received an invitation. Both Riven and Evelynn had been disappointed. It was the first time Evelynn wouldn’t be present since they met.

She pulled out her phone to check the time. There was still just under an hour until the awards show would be aired. Just enough time to walk back to her apartment and at least catch a glimpse of Evelynn and the rest on the TV. Juggling the phone in her hand, she briefly debated whether calling Evelynn would be feasible, but decided against it. Most likely they were in the middle of getting themselves ready or potentially already on their way. Pocketing her phone, Riven sighed. It was just two days, damn it.

She made her way out, opening the door and suddenly having to stumbled around the shorter figure who was stood there. A curse left her lips simply from the shock after not expecting anyone to be right outside the door. Recovering quickly, she did a once over of the younger girl she’d nearly bashed into. The ebony-skinned girl was a head shorter than Riven, including the extra height her stark blonde hair, wild and wavy with dark roots just starting to grow through.

She seemed to wear a resting frown on her face, her thick brows furrowed, the right one sporting two studded piercings. Though, she appeared nervous more than anything.

“Hey, uh, I’m not sure you should be back here...” Riven trailed off under the girl’s intense stare. “Can I help you?”

The girl jumped at Riven’s voice, her stare breaking as she fumbled in the pockets of her clothing, coming up empty from her ripped jeans, then pulled out a piece of paper with an image printed on it from her simple grey hoodie. She held it out to Riven, who inspected it, starting when she realised what the image was.

Back when Evelynn had encouraged Riven to record her music and put it out on the internet, she had also roped her into taking a photo for her profile’s image. After much fussing and reluctance from Riven, the image Evelynn had picked out was a frame of her looking directly into the camera with a slight glower, edited to greyscale aside from her eyes, the dark amber standing out strongly. The Diva had even gone as far as doing her make-up, something she never really used. Her portrait wore a dark coloured lipstick and for her eyes, Evelynn had taken inspiration from Riven’s squad photo. Black make-up completely filled the area around her eyes, bringing even more focus towards them. God, she never knew looking into her own eyes could be so embarrassing.

“T-This is...” She trailed off again, looking back to the girl, who also presented her with a pen.

“Can you sign this!?” Her voice was stiff and awkward, and she shuffled in place.

Riven blinking, looking to and fro from the girl and the print-out in her hand. This kid wanted her signature? Well, shit. This was a first. Wait...

“Uh, yeah.” Riven took the pen and paused.

It came to her that she didn’t even have a signature for this sort of thing. She could feel the eyes of the girl watching her intently and quickly scribbled out her name loosely, adding a weird flourish at the end. Because, that’s what people do, right?

“Sorry if that looks odd.” Riven handed back her own face. Still weird to think about. “Never actually been asked for a signature before.”

The girl halted in her admiration of the signed piece of paper and wore a surprised expression.

“Never?” Her face brightened. “I have your first signature!?”

“I guess so...” Riven admitted sheepishly, watching the girl excitedly inspect the signature, but raised an eyebrow. “Hey.”

The girl looked up at Riven. “Hm?”

Riven narrowed her eyes, spending a moment to acquire a proper look at the girl. She hadn’t really acknowledged it at first, having been caught in the girl’s rhythm, but...

“How old are you?” She asked bluntly.

The girl’s elation faltered, appearing to jostle and clam up at the question. Her arms crossed in front of her defensively.

“What does it matter?” She asked back, a rebellious scowl growing on her face.

“I mean...” Riven paused. What a attitude flip. “It _is_ a bar. You don’t look old enough to be here.”

The girl didn’t respond, just turning her head to the side with a huff.

Riven continued. “Are you here with your parents or something..?”

“What’s it matter to you!?” The girl snapped back at her, and grunted. “God, you’re all the same!”

She spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving Riven more than a little bewildered at the girl’s volatility. Shaking her head to recover, Riven made her way back into the Fluidity’s main area and found Kimmy.

“Hey, Kim, I’m heading out.” She informed the owner, finding them at the bar, currently occupied serving other patrons.

“Okay, Darling!” Kimmy beamed at her, excusing themselves and walking the length of the bar towards her. “You were wonderful, as always!”

Riven chuckled, bashful. “Thanks Kim.”

“I didn’t see Evelynn today...” Kimmy pondered aloud, bringing a finger to their chin.

“Her schedule’s pretty packed apparently.” Riven explained. “They were invited to an awards show tonight or something.” She fanned her hands out. “‘Celebrity stuff’.”

“That’ll be you one day~.” Kimmy said slyly, winking. “I’ve got a sense for these things, girl.”

“Yeah, right.” Riven scoffed and made to leave with a lazy wave, then recalled her encounter and backed up. “Kim, did you see a kid come through here?” She emphasised her head with her hands. “Blonde hair. Very... poofy.”

“A moment ago, why?”

“Maybe keep an eye out for her in the future. I think she came here alone.”

Kimmy nodded in understanding and thanked her for the heads up. Riven stepped away and left the bar. Her hand hovered over left jean pocket but she pulled it back, remembering it was empty. The thought of having a smoke in the alleyway crossed her mind, the notion simply habitual. A pat of the nicotine patch hidden under the left sleeve of her jacket helped her steel her resolve and ignore it. A shiver passed through her body as she stepped out of the building to meet the cool early-autumn air. She sent a quick couple of messages to Evelynn, then pulled out some earphones to listen to music with as she headed home.

Not even five minutes into her walk, however, the same blonde hair caught her attention from a ways down the road. The girl was stood opposite two police officers, scowling at them while the spoke to her. She noticed the discomfort in her posture despite her expression as she got closer, and was soon in earshot, pulling out a bud to hear them.

“There’s no need for that look, young lady.” One of them said. He seemed good natured. “We’re just concerned why you’re out alone. It’s late.”

The second officer gestured to the girl. This one seemed a bit more tired with her. “If you could just let us know of anyone we could contact? Parents?”

“Why do you care?” She shuffled uncomfortably at his words, glare sharpening. “Just fuck off and leave me alone.”

“Alright.” The second officer stepped forward and reached for one of the girl’s arms. “Maybe you can come with us and have your parents pick you up at the station.”

The girl dodged his hand, fury on her face. “Get the fuck away from me!”

“I promise, we’re only trying to help you out.” The first officer pleaded warmly.

“I don’t want your damn help!”

Riven had almost reached them at this point. Her brow furrowed. It was obvious the girl was going to find herself in more trouble if this continued. She cursed herself in her mind. Was she really about to do this..?

“Hey! There you are!”

All eyes turned to Riven, two in surprise and one young pair in confusion.

“Sorry about her.” Riven apologised to the officers. “She was waiting for me.”

* * *

Steam escaped the open en suite door as Evelynn stepped out, having just finished her shower. Her still damp hair clung to her bathrobe, which she had thrown on but not bothered to tie up. It was only Ahri, after all. Not that K/DA’s leader was appreciative of the view like most would be.

“Oh, god.” She rolled her eyes after seeing the state of Evelynn’s dress in the reflection of the mirror she was using to style her hair. She herself was curretly only outfitted in her chosen lingerie for the evening. “Probably one of the few people who has no desire to see you naked and I’m the one who sees you naked the most.”

She mock gagged and Evelynn sent her a playful look of hurt in response, sitting on one of two beds in the hotel room the two of them were sharing, soon falling back onto the covers. Peering across to the clock over Ahri’s head, she saw it had just turned 9:30 in the evening. A sigh left her lungs, realising that Riven would have just finished up at Kimmy’s bar. The awards show they were about to attend felt like nothing more than a chore to her. She would have much rather been watching Riven round about now. Damn obligations.

“Hey, we set off in half an hour.” Ahri appeared next to the bed, throwing a pair of Evelynn’s underwear onto the Diva’s face with pinpoint accuracy. “Get your royal sagginess strapped up and pretty soon please.”

“Ouch~!” Evelynn let out a short laugh of amusement, removing the lacy clothing from her head. “Someone’s feeling ruthless.”

“I’m mentally preparing myself for having to be all smiley and clappy tonight.” Ahri grumbled, obviously not looking forward to the event either.

“I thought you’d be used to that last one, Foxy.”

This time Evelynn’s dress for the evening was thrown at her, following a gasp of disbelief at her comment.

“I’ll let you off on that one...” Ahri’s eyes narrowed upon meeting Evelynn’s. “Skank.”

“Floozy.”

They both quickly burst into laughter together. Being friends for so long had built them a strong relationship where such exchanges were simply light-hearted interactions for the pair.

“Oh, by the way.” Ahri walked over to a nearby chest of drawers, picking up Evelynn’s phone. “You got a message while you were showering.” She tossed the phone over and waggled her brows. “I wonder who that could be...”

Evelynn ignored her friend as she managed to catch the device between her hands, quickly unlocking the message Riven had sent.

_R: Just finished. Sort of weird without you creeping on me in the corner._

_R: Try and have fun OK?_

She huffed in amusement, her heart warming as she replied instantly.

_E: I’ll try Honey ;)_

* * *

The door to Riven and Sivir’s apartment clicked and swung open, Riven holding it open and beckoning Rell inside. The walk there had been mostly silent, but she had at least managed to get the girl’s name. To be honest, after removing the teen from her uncomfortable interrogation Riven didn’t really have a clue what to do with her. Rell wouldn’t tell her anything of where she came from or a name and number to contact. And well, she definitely wasn’t leaving her to fend for herself at such a late hour for definite, so she brought her back to the apartment.

Rell entered with trepidation, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, the entrance to the apartment opening up right into the joint kitchen and dining area. The change in temperature to one much warmer made her remove her hoodie, pulling it over her head to reveal a maroon T-shirt decorated in anarchy print. Riven closed the door behind her and stepped past Rell towards the fridge.

“Have you eaten recently?” She asked, already pulling out leftover stew.

It was meant for Sivir, but she would get over it. Wasn’t like she cooked it anyway.

A fast but small shake of Rell’s head gave her an answer, and Riven set herself to heating the meal up in their microwave.

While she did so, a noisy mix of patting feet and clacking metal announced Second’s presence, appearing from around the corner leading to the bedrooms. He made his way towards Riven, slowly circling her and nudging his head against her in greeting until he spotted the new stranger. As a well trained, dangerous, ex-army canine, he did the only thing expected of him. He wobbled towards Rell and slumped his upper body against her, Rell catching him by leg and prosthetic reactively without thinking. A curious noise left his throat as he happily inspected the new arrival, who looked somewhat nervously at Riven. The fully grown hound did come to her chest after all.

“The old guy’s harmless, don’t worry.” Riven assured her fondly, whistling to call him to stay over near her until she was done. “His name’s Second.”

Rell silently watched the dog, who was doing just the same to her. She shuffled awkwardly.

“Weird name.” She uttered stiffly.

Riven snorted humorously. “If I had a penny...”

She had Rell sit at the table and soon offered her the reheated meal plus cutlery, sitting casually in the chair opposite. Second settled beside her, already dozing back off to dreamland. There was little motion to eat the meal at first. In fact, the girl looked a little overwhelmed. Had she done too much?

“Thanks...”

Riven closed her mouth as soon as she’d opened it in response to the small show of gratitude.

“For losing those cops.” Rell expanded, almost looking embarrassed that she was thanking someone.

“That’s... no problem.” Riven replied. “You were going to get yourself in a bunch of trouble if I hadn’t stepped in.”

A grumble was all she received in return as the sour-faced teen half-heartedly focused on the food instead. Though, a few spoonfuls in and Rell was devouring her meal. She was finished in minutes, Riven quietly observing her within that time, which she finally noticed and reverted back to her defensive body language.

Riven sighed . “Look, you can thank me by telling me where I can take you home.”

Rell didn’t acknowledge the suggestion, looking around the apartment again. It was a big place for one person.

“Who do you live with?” She changed the subject.

Riven let it go. “A friend...”

“Yeah, no way you could afford this alone.”

“Oi.”

“Are you going out together?”

“Definitely not.”

Her eyes wandered. “Did you hurt your hand?”

Riven instinctively clutched her bandaged limb, staring at Rell quizzically. What was with this girl? First she’s awkwardly asking her a signature and now she’s saying whatever comes to mind with no filter. Riven couldn’t get a read on her at all. She noticed Rell’s eye’s land on her guitar case, currently propped against the table.

“Do you play at all?” She asked the girl.

“No.” Rell shook her head. “I’ve always wanted to try though.”

A hum reverberated in Riven’s throat while she juggled an idea in her head. Rell was still staring at the case.

“Okay, how about this?” She regained the teen’s attention. “You tell me where I can take you home, I’ll show you a few things. Sound good?”

Rell’s eyes snapped to Riven at the proposition. It was obvious the idea struck her, but she still showed reluctance.

“Don’t exactly have a home to go back to. Not really.” She crossed her arms together protectively, shrinking a little. “You wouldn’t get it.”

Oh...

“You’re an orphan.” Riven’s said with an enlightened voice, a statement rather than a question. Realisation dawned on her face, some of Rell’s hesitance making sense now. “Hey, same here. I understand perfectly well.”

Rell’s eyes widened. “You were...”

She trailed off when Riven nodded in affirmation, smiling empathetically. The opening of the door to the apartment took their attention, Rell jumping at the noise and reverting to her closed off state. Sivir entered the apartment, wearing her Birdio’s uniform, loudly announced her return to Riven then saw the extra resident. The Egyptian quirked an eyebrow at the young teen that was regarding her with high levels of animosity. She look from Rell, to Riven, then back to Rell.

“Why do you stink of greasy pizza?” Rell asked bluntly, first to speak up.

“Uh... probably because I delivery greasy pizza..?” Sivir answered but with a questioning tone, looking to Riven and pointing at Rell. “What’s with the sassy lost child?”

“At least I don’t look like a man.” Rell shoots back.

“Well that’s a new one...” Sivir trailed off, an expression on her face that demanded an explanation.

“She ran away from wherever to come and watch me sing and she won’t tell where she came from.” Riven explained. “Better to bring her here than let her walk around this late, right?”

“Right...” Sivir held a skeptical expression and made towards her bedroom. “Well, I can’t wait to be charged with kidnapping a minor! Imma go change.”

“Oh, shut up.” Riven shouted after her, the clicking shut if Sivir’s door all she heard in response. She turned her attention back to Rell. “So, how come you don’t want to say where you’re from?”

Hesitance was clear as day on her frowning features, her crossed arms tightening for added security.

“I left without permission.” Rell explained, huffing, a small pout forming.

I really liked your music and I finally found out where you played and even the day! I really wanted to meet you...”

“Hey, look at that.” The sound of Sivir’s slightly creaky door opening again accompanied her sarcastic comment. Now changed into a more casual tank top and slacks, she lazily paced over and slumped across the larger couch. “She’s your first groupie, Riv..!”

Riven rolled her eyes, seeing the glare Rell was burning into the back of Sivir’s head as she turned in her chair to look over to her flatmate. “She’s an orphan.”

“Neat.”

Riven turned back to Rell, knowing Sivir didn’t miss the pointed look she had sent her as she spoke. In the corner of her eye she spotted the delivery girl whip out her phone.

“Okay so if I promise to show you some stuff you’ll tell me where to take you?”

“...Fine.” Rell agreed. “So can you sho-?”

“Uh, Riv? The show is starting!” Sivir interrupted, indicating to their TV she had just switched on.

The screen showed the crowd outside the venue where the show was being held. The usual strip of red carpet already had a line of celebrities arriving and making their way into the building. Seeing that, Riven cursed, launching herself from her seat at the table towards the other couch.

“H-hey!” Rell called after her.

“Sorry!” Riven apologised. “I just want to see the start.”

“You just want to see Eve~.” Sivir teased.

“Shut it. You just want to see your girlfriend in her dress.”

“Absolutely.”

Rell had also made her way over from the table and aggressively plonked herself down nearby Riven with a scornful demeanour. She watched as celebrities waved to the crowds of fans, being ushered to the sides for interviews and photos with members of the press. A groan escaped her at how fake it all seemed.

“Why are you watching this crap?” Her questioned. “Bunch of rich assholes.”

She was mostly ignored by the older women, K/DA’s presence having just been announced, the grou just starting their walk along the red carpet. The volume of the crowd’s cheers heightened on their arrival. They walked in twos, the two younger members taking the lead. Kai’Sa was wearing a black, ankle-length dress with a slit that ran down her left leg from her hip, a single sleeve for her right arm. Next to her, Akali forwent a dress in favour of a deep blue waistcoat with matching coloured pants that fitted her petite form well, over a tie and lighter blue shirt. Behind them, Ahri wore a silver, off-the-shoulder dress with thinner fabric on her sleeves and midriff making it somewhat translucent. Evelynn adorned a deep purple, backless dress held up by a loop around her neck. The front of the dress held a window that offered a generous view of her cleavage.

Riven instantly locked onto Evelynn, taken instantly by her appearance, face warming at her provocative dress. Across from her, Sivir whistled.

“Habibti is absolutely wearing that again...”

“Ew...” Rell pulled a face at Sivir’s obvious thirst, who narrowed her eyes back at her. Then she paused. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“She’s dating Kai’Sa.” Riven explained bluntly, putting an end to the conversation to focus on the TV.

She ignored the exclamation of surprise from Rell at the revelation and her follow up questions directed a smug Sivir, continuing to watch as Evelynn was beckoned for an interview. She held herself with the coolness typical of her, having patience for the usual mundane questions that was asked to each person they pulled aside. Riven didn’t really pay heed to what questions were being asked, just content with listening to Evelynn, until the latest question.

_“So, Evelynn,”_ the reporter began, _“we all know you’re a woman of broad tastes.”_

Evelynn smiled with her usual charm. _“That I am, darling.”_

_“I’m sure we’re all wondering just who is this new woman you’ve found?”_

She feigned cluelessness, bringing the back of a hand to her chin. _“New woman?”_

_“We’ve all seen the pictures; the headlines. The ‘Exotic Beauty’. We’re all wondering how this new love interest came to be?”_

The recollection of the headline from months ago, Riven was surprised to find it was apparently still a talking point. Her face flushed red at the implication the reporter was making.

Evelynn dismissed the question with a waft of a hand. _“Sorry to disappoint the tabloids, but I’m still very much single. She’s just a more recent but very dear friend of mine.”_

_“And that’s all there is to it?”_

_“That’s it, sweetie. Take from that what you will.”_

The twinge in Riven’s chest at the statement was powerful. While she already expected such, hearing Evelynn confirm it herself was pretty painful. It didn’t help when an man she didn’t recognised appeared and intimately slung an arm around Evelynn’s neck, addressing her with familiarity. He was a tall individual, lean, wearing a well fitted three-piece and a somewhat out of place rimmed hat. The reporter seemed ecstatic at his presence and began to change their focus to the man, but Riven had quickly zoned away from the TV, an uncomfortable sense of jealousy and apprehension towards him. How did he know Eve? And he was so casual with her too. Being lost in her own head meant she also didn’t catch the brief moment of discomfort from Evelynn before she expertly masked it, evidently not thrilled with his proximity.

“How are you guys living like this if you know celebrities?”

Rell’s blunt question ripped Riven from her own mind, both her and Sivir giving the teen blank looks.

“This brat loves to run her mouth, huh?” Sivir scorned, glaring daggers at the teen.

"I'm 16!"

"You're a brat."

“It’s not like we scrounge off them. Mostly.” She shot a quick look to Sivir, earning an affronted ‘Hey!’ in response.

No longer interested in the TV, she stood and walked to a small table near the door. What she had just seen had put her off somewhat. She collected a set of keys and turned back to Rell, who had been following her movements.

“I’m taking you back.”

Rell started, pulling a face as she leapt from her perch on the couch. “What!? But you said-!”

“I know what I said.” Riven interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. “Sorry, I’m just not exactly in the mood now.”

Sivir drew a line from the man next to Evelynn on the screen and Riven, realising what had bothered her.

“You still don’t know where I came from!” Rell fought back, crossing her arms defiantly.

An agitated Riven swapped her gaze to Sivir, who produced and unlocked her phone. It opened onto a list of search results.

“Uh, let’s see. Black Rose Institute.” She read off the page. “About ten minutes away if you took the bike.”

“Alright, I know where that is.” Riven pulled on her leather jacket.

“H-H...” Shock marred Rell’s defiant front, which faltered upon hearing the name. “How did you know which one it was!?”

“I didn’t.” Sivir sent her a smug grin, locking and sassily tossing her phone beside her. “I guessed. You just told us.”She fluttered a hand at Rell. “Buh-bye~!”

The teen’s face glowed with a mix of embarrassment and anger, directed at both Sivir for tricking her, and herself for falling for it.

“Sivir, I’m borrowing your helmet.” Riven announced, picking up the item from the same table and tossing it lightly to Rell. “Put this on.”

Instead of catching it, the rebellious girl batted it to the floor. It landed with a clatter, undamaged but successfully waking up Second. The drowsy dog grumbled at the perpetrator, but she was too riled up to notice. Riven let out another sigh, not enjoying the fact that she was upsetting the obviously already troubled girl.

“You can’t make me go back!”

“Uh, yeah we can?” Sivir chirped, finding herself slightly too irate with the girl to care as much about antagonising her.

“Two options.” Riven stated firmly, pointing to the door. “My bike or the back of a police car.”

Rell stifled, knowing she had no actual standing here. With a grunt, she swiped the helmet off the floor and stomped past Riven.

“I thought you were cool...” She muttered in a much more somber tone, then left the apartment without another word, just her usual scowl to describe her mood.

As Riven went to follow, Sivir spoke up “Hey, Riv, that guy with Eve...”

“I don’t want to think about it.” Was Riven’s instant reply as she reached for the door handle.

“Honestly, Riv-“

“Sivir.” Riven shot her a look that pleaded with her to drop it, and shut the door behind her. “See you later.”

Not bothering to lock the door behind her, with Sivir still inside, Riven only walked a small way until she reunited with Rell by the stairs of their apartment block. She didn’t bother addressing the teen, knowing the glare she wore promised little interaction. But, at least, Rell did follow her down to her bike, straddling the space behind Riven and holding her waist when requested to do so.

Understandably, there wasn’t much communication between them of any form during the ride to the orphanage. Whether that be due to Rell’s silent sulking, or simply that attempting to talk while riding a bike was a fruitless endeavour regardless. The loud rumbling of the engine and all the air rushing past ensured that. By the time they reached the institute, a drab redbrick building, there was a woman waiting outside the main door expectantly. Riven assumed Sivir had called ahead to notify them. She approached once Riven pulled up into one of the spaces in the small courtyard at the front of the building.

“Good evening. I am the Directress here.” She greeted Riven, correcting the small reading glasses that rest on her nose. An older woman, appearing to be at least middle aged, wearing a conservative black blouse and long skirt. “We appreciate you going out of your way to return our repeat offender to us.”

A sharp, pointed stare was sent to Rell as she dismounted the bike, pulling off Sivir’s helmet, her hair instantly poofing back into shape. Rell pursed her lips and looked away, staying silent under the scrutiny.

Riven quirked an eyebrow. “She’s done this before?”

“Oh, many a time.” The Directress answered matter-of-factly, not removing her eyes from Rell, as if expecting the teen to act up. “Making our jobs infinitely more difficult is a hobby for this one. A delinquent who refuses to listen to her betters.”

A frown crossed Riven’s face at the way the woman spoke, and at the way Rell seemed to shrink away from her. Rell was still showing defiance though, a stiff look on her face and her arms crossed. The Directress seemed to have no patience for it, however, and reached out for one of her arms and began to forcibly guide her to the building. Riven overheard the Directress talking down to Rell as she made for the entrance.

“We keep telling you.” She scolded. “Acting as you have been is why you’re still here!”

The comment bristled Riven something fierce, and she took a step after them.

“Hey!” She waited until the Directress turned. Rell remained facing away from her. “Can I speak with her? It’ll be quick.”

The reluctance on the woman’s face was obvious, but she released Rell’s arm and beckoned her to go to Riven. She did so, albeit with heavy feet, not bothering to hide her current distain. Riven rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and dropped into a squat when Rell reached her so that she could look up into the teen’s dipped eyes.

“I’m sorry for earlier.” She only received a huff in response. “Look, I won’t go back on what I said.”

Digging around in one of her leather jacket’s pockets, Riven produced a plain, burgundy guitar pick. With her other hand she took one of Rell’s and placed the item in her palm.

“Consider this insurance.” She said reassuringly. “I’ll see what I can do to give you a few lessons, okay?”

She offered a smile that, along with the gesture, seemed to mellow Rell’s demeanour. The teen’s scowl had actually been replaced by a somewhat hopeful expression, but even it still held a modicum of cynicism.

“Really?” She seemed unsure, but Riven nodded in confirmation. An exaggerated clearing of the throat was heard, both of them looking at the impatient Directress.

“Nearly done!” Riven promised, refocusing on Rell. “Listen, I heard what she said to you.”

Rell’s eyes darkened. “I bet you agree after today.”

“No, no.” Riven let out a small, light laugh despite herself. “Don’t forget I was an orphan too. And want to know something?” She leaned closer upon Rell’s hesitant nod. “I never actually got adopted.”

Rell jolted at Riven’s confession, eyes regarding her with an almost questioning disbelief. But Riven nodded again.

“It’s true. And I’m doing okay, right?”

“Well, you kinda seem a little poor.”

Riven’s reassuring expression wavered at the teen’s brutal bluntness. But then again, who was she to complain about being blunt? She waved the comment off.

“R-Regardless!” She sighed. “Do you have a phone?”

Rell shook her head. “Not allowed ‘em.”

“What?” Riven balked and leaned past Rell, sending an incredulous look the Directess’ way. “The modern era and you don’t let them have phones!?”

The Directress humphed in return. “One minute, please.”

Urgh.

“There’s a landline we can use a few times a week, more if we really need to.” Rell explained, but shrugged, looking down and fiddling with her newly acquired pick. “Never really had to use it though...”

The dejection in her voice resonated with Riven more than she expected, lips drawing a tight line. She pulled out her phone, found her contact information and flipped it in her hand to show Rell.

“Okay, ingrain this into your skull and find some paper when you get inside.” She paused to allow Rell time to focus as she repeated the number several times under her breath. “I’m usually free to call most of the day, and I only work some evenings. If you ever need to talk...” She trailed off, her point made.

Rell was simply bewildered. Normally, after how she had acted, a person wouldn’t spare her the time of day.

“Why..?”

“I know what you’re going through.” Riven smiled warmly up at the speechless teen. “I’m not going to judge you for dealing with it your own way. _Destructive_ as it may be. Not my place.”

Another, louder, ‘ _ahem_ ’ sounded and Riven chuckled, standing upright with a pained grunt, legs sore.

“Okay. You’d best get back before we piss her off even more.”

An amused smile, the first one Riven was sure she had seen, broke onto Rell’s face at her comment, and she matched it.

“Thanks for the ride.” Rell said sincerely. “Never actually been on a motorbike before... was pretty cool.”

“You’ll enjoy it more when you aren’t moping about.” Riven teased lightheartedly, raising a fist.

Scoffing at the comment, Rell met Riven’s fist with her own and retreated back to the Directress, both of them entering the building. Before they disappeared though, Riven swore she heard Rell tell the ‘Old Hag’ to shut up from whatever lecture she must have been receiving. She laughed, remounted her bike, donned her helmet, and set off back to the apartment.

* * *

It was early morning and Evelynn was already awake, as was her roommate. Ahri was going around the hotel room gathering her belongings to pack for the journey home, while Evelynn was simply sat at the end of her bed, still draped in her silk nightgown and lingerie she had slept in. In her hand was her phone, open on the message thread between herself and Riven. She stared at it, uncertainty roiling in her gut. The lack of contact from Riven since their small exchange of texts before the awards show was unusual, and disconcerting.

A grimace took to her features as memories of the small interview she had been a part of on the red carpet resurfaced. The discomfort she had felt returned at the thought of the man she thought she’d never humour seeing again appearing next to her, embracing her with far too much familiarity.

“Eve, you need to get ready.” Ahri said calmly, knowing all too well what was bothering her best friend. “Don’t dwell on it too much.”

Evelynn squirmed, lips pursing. “I never thought I’d see him again.”

“I mean, same. Considering how you blew up at him.” The leader commented, looking up from her suitcase. “But you know who I’m talking about.”

“Why would I be concerned about Riven?” The Diva questioned with a hint of hostility, but Ahri was unaffected.

“You’re not an idiot, Eve. We both know she has it for you hard...” Ahri stated. “Don’t instantly think something’s changed. She may just be busy.”

Evelynn shook her head. “She told me she would watch it. She must have seen.”

Standing from her packing, Ahri approached and reached down to rub Evelynn’s silk-covered shoulders comfortingly.

“Look at you... Worrying about your _crush_...” Ahri teased despite Evelynn’s no nonsense expression, but then smiled reassuringly. “If you’re worried, give her a call. Explain if you feel like it’ll help.”

Evelynn held her gaze with her friend a while longer, before relenting. “Fine.”

Ahri smiled and returned to her luggage. “Good.”

* * *

Loud buzzing awoke Riven from her, admittedly shitty, slumber. She groaned, groggily flailing an arm around for her phone haphazardly. When she finally found it, she answered without bothering to check the caller.

“Mmm’llo?”

_“Good morning to you too, Honey.”_

Riven was awake in a flash, bolting upright in her bed. Her body shivered slightly at the change in temperature outside her cozy duvet but she paid it little heed.

“E-Eve-eeeooaahhhh..!” Even despite her new state of awareness, her mind was still playing catch-up and a yawn quickly overcame her.

A humoured titter came through the speaker. _“Don’t tell me you were still sleeping at 11:15?”_

Riven smacked her lips once she recovered from the yawn attack. “Okay. I won’t. Late night, sorry.”

Another laugh. It soothed the hammering heart the woman who produced it had caused.

_“I take it you were watching then?”_

“Only the start, honestly. Saw you. And the others.” Riven could only answer with brief sentences while she became fully compus mentus.

_“Should I feel flattered?”_ Evelynn’s teasing voice asked.

“Take that how you will.” Riven joked back, but then hesitated slightly as Evelynn’s attire returned to the forefront of her mind. “Your dress looked... nice.”

_“It looked_ nice _, did it?”_ _  
_

“Yes."

Evelynn’s poise seemed to wane slightly with her next words.

_“I suppose you saw the interview, then?”_

Riven found herself frowning at Evelynn’s uncertain tone. There was a tentativeness to her voice that made Riven uneasy. Her mind played back the sudden but friendly appearance of the unknown man and she soured. Was there something to it after all? Her answer was delayed while these thoughts danced around in her head.

_“Honey?_ _”_

Evelynn’s voice and a the faint, muffled buzzing of a doorbell snapped her back to reality.

“N-No, sorry.” She outright lied hurriedly, playing it off. “Something came up.”

_“Oh, I see.”_

Riven’s frown deepened. She sounded relieved.

_“Well, anyhow,”_ Evelynn continued, _“we’ll hopefully be back by this evening if all goes smoothly. If you’d want to visit we would be happy to have you?_ _It’s been nice to hear your voice, Honey.”_

Evelynn’s words caused Riven the fluster to no end, face blooming. What did she even mean by that? Riven’s mind was racing, confused by some aspects of the conversation.

“RIVEN!”

Both sides of the call were silent for a moment after the angry yelling of the rocker’s name.

_“Was that Sivir?”_ Evelynn asked through the phone.

“Y-yeah...” Riven scrambled from her bed and made it to her door, opening it just in time to catch Sivir storming past towards her own room with an exasperated look on her face.

“Your little groupie’s back...” Is what she left Riven with before her door closed behind her.

...

What?

Deeming her state of dress suitable, the usual oversized tee, Riven hurried down the short corridor into the main open space of her kitchen/dining area. She glanced over to the open apartment door, gawking in disbelief at the resting scorn face that looked back at her.

_“Everything alright, Honey?”_ Evelynn’s voice asked with a modicum of concern.

Riven remained speechless as Rell lifted a hand to produced the burgundy pick clutched between her fingers.

“Here’s the insurance.” Rell announced. “Lesson please.”

“Sorry, Eve. I’ll talk to you later. It came back...” Riven uttered, removing the phone from her ear.

_“_ _Wa_ _it, Ri-!”_

* * *

“Wait, Riven!” Evelynn clicked her tongue frustratedly upon realising the line had been closed.

Ahri jerked up at Evelynn’s exclamation. “What happened!?”

“I’m not... sure...” Evelynn admitted. “Sivir yelled something, then nothing, then she apologised and hung up.”

The explanation earned a quirked brow from Ahri. “Did you find out what she saw?”

“She said she didn’t see him, but...”Evelynn was dubious as she answered. “She was quiet for a while.”

“You think she lied?” Ahri queried, coming to sit next to Evelynn, who sighed and shrugged lightly. “Okay. You need to focus on something else for now. How about you start with that stupidly huge suitcase of yours?” Her tone earned a smirk from Evelynn, and Ahri followed up with squeeze of Evelynn’s knee. “It’ll be fine, Eve.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at Ahri’s confident, nigh cocky, attitude and huffed a small laugh amusement.

“Foxy knows best?”

“You know it~!” Ahri winked and hopped back to her feet and left her be.

Deciding Ahri had a point, Evelynn set herself to get changed before she started packing, when her phone dinged with a notification. She checked it instantly, expecting a message and explanation from Riven. Not the case. Her mood dropped once more.

_TF: Hey, Hun. Can I ask a favour?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat surprised how fast this chapter was written.  
> A couple new characters being introduced and new focuses for the story being developed.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
